10 Years
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: After saving Equestria from certain doom Apple Bloom tries her hardest to return to a normal life, but once again sees a mystery unfold around her, as a dear friend may be in danger. This story follows the life of a young filly and her journey to true adulthood as she prepares not only to reunite with the stallion of her dreams, but prepares for what may be her greatest challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the story that everypony has been waiting for. I originally planned on making it a One Shot, but in the end I decided for a number of reasons to make this into a mini story. There's a reason why I'm writing this story like this. I hope you enjoy it.**

**This first part takes place before Twilight returned to Ponyville.**

**And to get rid of any confusion, Apple Bloom's birthday was coming up in Inner Demons.**

A New Friendship: 10 years left

It had been three weeks after Equestria's Darkest Hour, and life was beginning to return to normal. Sugar Cube Corner had been rebuilt and they planned on reopening in another week. All the damage in the town had been repaired, and there was finally a wave of peace.

Unfortunately, life wasn't returning to normal as quickly for Apple Bloom. Her week as an adult left an impact on her. That week changed Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as well, but it was Apple Bloom who felt the most weight from it.

Three weeks ago she made a choice to return to her life as a filly so she could live her life to the fullest. It was the right choice, she knew it, but that also meant that she wouldn't be able to be with the stallion she fell in love with. Even now, she still dreamed that they were together. Walking together, nuzzling each other, kissing...

And in all of those dreams, she was an adult...

"Lezard..." Apple Bloom said to herself. Her friends all knew what was wrong with her, even if she didn't share it. They all felt the weight of three weeks ago differently. Sweetie Belle still had that walk from when she was an adult, and had become a little more sensitive. Apparently she and Rarity were getting along a lot better nowadays, even going shopping together.

Scootaloo on the other hand became tougher. Apple Bloom heard that Scootaloo got in a serious fight with her dad, which ended with her _punching _him in the face and actually flying out the house (okay, she more so jumped out the window using her wings to glide, but that was more than she could do before). This was a crazy incident, because Rainbow Dash walked into her house a few minutes later, caused a big commotion, and then walked out with a saddle bag filled with Scootaloo's stuff.

Even Silver Spoon had changed a bit. Apple Bloom always thought she was mature for her age, but that week definitely hardened her. She still had issues with her parents, but they were talking now. She ultimately did enter the beauty contest with Diamond Tiara, who was also showing shocking changes. Diamond Tiara actually spoke up during the contest saying that she thought Silver Spoon should win the contest. Whether she was going to win anyway or not no one knew, because the judges felt that Diamond Tiara showed true beauty that day and they _both _tied for first place. They seemed to be a lot closer after that.

Speaking of Diamond Tiara, that was where Apple Bloom was going. She had no idea why, but after Equestria's Darkest Hour, Diamond Tiara began _insisting_ that Apple Bloom start visiting her. This was weird, because it was so sudden. They hadn't even talked yet, but Diamond Tiara seemed to be reaching out. Her mother seemed to have a problem with Diamond Tiara spending time with a "commoner", but strangely that didn't stop her.

It was like she _wanted_ to reach out to her.

"Well, here it is..." Apple Bloom said to herself looking up at the large mansion. How could three ponies live in such a big place? Apple Bloom's house only had two floors, complete with a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and four bedrooms (Apple Bloom, Applejack, Macintosh, and Granny Smith), and there was plenty of room. This just seemed over kill.

Apple Bloom walked over to the door and rang the door bell. She prayed and hoped that the pony who answered the door was anypony _but_ her parents. Thankfully the pony who answered the door was her butler.

"Ah, hello Miss Apple Bloom," he said.

"Hi, Benson," Apple Bloom said, "Um, Diamond Tiara and Ah..."

"Yes, the young mistress told me to wait for you. Please, follow me."

He lead her into the mansion. Of course she walked past Diamond Tiara's parents. Her father seemed pleasant, but her mother gave her a dark look. Apple Bloom guessed she still had a problem with them spending so much time together.

Benson lead Apple Bloom to the back garden, which much like everything else in the mansion was huge. There was a "small" play house in the garden (about the size of Apple Bloom's house), where Apple Bloom was sure Diamond Tiara was waiting for her.

"Um, Miss Tiara," Benson called out, "Your friend Apple Bloom is here."

Friend, huh? Apple Bloom never thought she would be considered Diamond Tiara's friend. A second later the pink filly walked out of the play house with her nose up in the air as usual.

"It's about time," Diamond Tiara said haughtily, "Thank you Benson. You can go now."

Benson bowed and trotted back into the mansion. Apple Bloom walked over to Diamond Tiara.

"Sorry Ah'm a little late," Apple Bloom said, "Applejack needed mah help wit somethin at home."

Diamond Tiara sighed, "It's fine. Come on," she said walking back to the play house. Apple Bloom shook her head and walked after her. She had never seen the inside of her play house. Usually they stayed in Diamond Tiara's room, but Apple Bloom figured that ended when she had a yelling fit with her mother during her last visit last week.

"Wow," Apple Bloom said looking around once they got inside, "It's huge. Compared to our treehouse, that is."

"It's not that special," Diamond Tiara said dismissively, "They had it made for me so I'd have extra space for my toys, but since it has a refrigerator, a bed, and even a bathroom, I sometimes spend the night out here."

"Well, Ah still think it's nice," Apple Bloom said looking out the window, "Are you an' yer ma alright?"

"She's still being annoying. Dad had to push for this visit. They came to a compromise, hence why we're out here instead of in my room."

"Ah see..." Apple Bloom suddenly understood why Diamond Tiara seemed so somber about it. They were basically out here because her mother didn't want her inside. That was wrong. Diamond Tiara walked over to the window Apple Bloom was looking out of and sighed.

"She's really gets on my nerves," Diamond Tiara said darkly, "It's because of her I don't have any friends besides Silver Spoon, and that's just because she's rich too."

"So, ya don't bring nopony else here?"

"Hell no. My mom doesn't want me hanging around with anyone unless their allowance is two hundred bits or more."

Was that _really_ her allowance? Apple Bloom resisted the urge to ask that and instead stood next to Diamond Tiara.

"Ya shouldn't let yer ma run yer life like that," Apple Bloom said, "If there's somepony ya want ta be friends wit, then _be _friends wit 'em."

"It's not like anypony would even want to be friends with me. Everyone thinks I the wicked witch of the west."

"Well, Ah'm yer friend, right?" Apple Bloom asked, clearly shocking Diamond Tiara a bit.

"I don't know, are you?" Diamond Tiara asked slightly harshly. The poor filly never had anyone _actually_ reach out to her, so she didn't even know how to reach back.

"Well, ya invite me over every week, an' we _do _have a lot of fun. Ya even showed me sum really cool stuff in yer room. That's sounds like a friend ta me."

"But... I never..." Diamond Tiara looked a little confused.

"Ya don't always have ta state openly that yer friends ta be friends. The moment ya started invitin me over like this Ah figured we were friends."

Diamond Tiara looked down as if thinking really hard. Apple Bloom knew that she wanted to be friends with her, she just couldn't ever bring herself to ask outright. In the end she just sighed and turned around.

"I set up a few things upstairs," Diamond Tiara said, "Let's go."

Apple Bloom nodded and followed after Diamond Tiara. If Apple Bloom didn't know better, she could have sworn that Diamond Tiara seemed a little happier after that talk. Maybe there _was_ hope for them becoming friends.

* * *

They stayed in the play house for a few hours just talking. Diamond Tiara actually had really nice stuff, and although at first it felt strange playing with the pony that made her life hell growing up, Apple Bloom had started coming to an understanding of her. She felt like there was something that had her really frustrated, but she wasn't telling anypony what that was, more than likely making her even more frustrated.

After a few hours, Diamond Tiara got tired of being inside, so they decided to go outside. Apple Bloom knew of a really nice place where you could see the sunset, so she decided to take Diamond Tiara there (**a/n: this is the same cliff that Fluttershy tried to throw herself off of in Inner ****Demons**).

"This is amazing," Diamond Tiara said as they reached the cliff.

"Ah started comin here after everythang ended. It's a good place ta clear mah head," Apple Bloom sighed and sat down. Surprisingly Diamond Tiara sat down next to her.

"Where did you go?" Diamond Tiara asked, catching Apple Bloom off guard.

"Whut do ya-"

"When you and your friends disappeared. First you left, and then Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were gone. A few days later, things got really weird here in Ponyville," Diamond Tiara closed her eyes, "I know you and your friends had something to do with that, so just spill it."

"Whut makes ya think Ah had somethin ta do wit that attack?"

"Well, a little before you came back, three really weird ponies came to stay in Ponyville. One was a pegasus, one was a unicorn, and one was an earth pony. The earth pony spoke to me one day, and she sort of... reminded me of you... Just tell me the truth, that was you, right?"

For a few seconds things were really silent between them. Apple Bloom knew she was caught, so there wasn't a reason to deny it.

"How long did ya know?" Apple Bloom asked.

"After you ran off. I looked up the name Bayonet, and I saw a picture of what ponies thought she looked like. She looked so much like you, but I knew that _wasn't_ you, so I guessed you were using her name as a cover. Also, they called her the Master of Harmony in the book, and the way you spoke sounded to me like you were going to do something dangerous."

"Yeah, well, Ah wus..."

"Also, I noticed that you seem different lately. I can't put my hoof on it, but you seem frustrated all the time. Even in school you have your head in the clouds, and I saw you drawing some pony in glasses."

Damn it, she had to bring up Lezard. She was that obvious, huh? Apple Bloom sighed and rested her head on the grass.

"Yer right, that wus me," Apple Bloom explained, "Twilight turned me, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo into adult ponies. Ah wus fightin fer an entire week, tryin ta save Equestria."

"And the pony in glasses?" Diamond Tiara asked softly.

"He's... a pony Ah met on mah journey. Bein stuck in an adult's body changed me, an' Ah started gettin feelins... fer him."

"You fell in _love _with him, you mean?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "But Ah had ta go back ta bein a kid, so he an' Ah couldn't be tagether. He's a unicorn who uses time magic, so he said that he'd wait fer me, but Ah don't know..."

"He's going to wait for you? How long?"

"He said that if Ah still loved him, then in ten years Ah wus ta go to the fountain in Canterlot Square. Ah don't think Ah'll _ever _fall out of love with him, but Ah still can't see him waitin fer me fer a whole ten years. Even if he can halt his aging process or time travel, the thought of ten years..."

"If he really loves you, he'll wait," Diamond Tiara said.

"Do ya think so?"

"I know so. Something like this happened in a book I read once, where the couple had to wait a certain amount of time before they could be together. You'll see, when you turn twenty, he'll be there."

"Ah hope so," Apple Bloom blinked back a few tears thinking about how much she missed him.

"In the mean time, do you think... you and I... could..."

Apple Bloom looked up at Diamond Tiara, who looked really pained for some reason.

"That we could whut?"

"W-well, I heard that you and Silver Spoon were friends... and... I wondered... if..." she closed her eyes tightly, "Be my friend too, okay?" she shouted suddenly, shocking Apple Bloom.

"Um, come again?"

"You heard me! I... want you... to be my... friend... too..." she sounded so afraid right now. This had to be the first time Diamond Tiara actually reached out to somepony for a _true_ friendship. The only thing she knew how to do was put herself up high. Apple Bloom had to laugh a bit on the inside though, because her asking sounded more like a demand.

Well, she couldn't say no to that.

"Ah already said Ah wanted ta be yer friend," Apple Bloom said smiling, "Ah plum fergot all about all the rotten things ya said ta me."

Diamond Tiara slowly looked at Apple Bloom in shock, "You did?"

"Why don't we start over with a clean slate," Apple Bloom held out a hoof, "Ah'm Apple Bloom."

For a few seconds Diamond Tiara just stared at Apple Bloom's hoof, unable to decide what to do. In the end though, she smiled and met Apple Bloom's hoof with her own.

"I'm Diamond Tiara."

From that day forward, Diamond Tiara became a full time member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Silver Spoon was already considered a member). Sometimes they met in Diamond Tiara's play house, but usually they met either in Silver Spoons mansion or the tree house.

Apple Bloom had finally done it. She and Diamond Tiara were now officially friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Double Feature due to length.**

The Wedding: 9 years left

Ugh... it was exhausting preparing for a wedding. It took an entire couple of months to get everything set up thanks to Rarity's involvement. She _insisted_ on Fluttershy having the best, so they had the nicest reserved area for a nice outside wedding. Pinkie Pie wanted to invite all of her friends, so since that meant almost everypony in Ponyville, it took a while not only handing out invitations, but to also find a space big enough.

Poor Macintosh was getting nervous as well. Apple Bloom had never seen him like this. He was really happy, but at the same time it was clear that he was really tense by the whole thing.

Apple Bloom wanted to help with the wedding, but she refused to be the flower girl, so instead she and Sweetie Belle were helping hand out the invitations. They had just finished giving Lyra and Bon Bon their invitations and were now walking through the park.

"Have ya seen Miss Fluttershy?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It's like she's a completely different pony," Sweetie Belle said, "The last time she came over, I heard someone talking really fast like they were excited, and I thought it was Rarity."

"It wus Fluttershy?"

Sweetie Belle nodded, "I couldn't believe it. Thankfully she's still the same overall, she's just a lot more open."

"This new Fluttershy is gonna take sum gettin used to," Apple Bloom said.

"So is Macintosh going to move in with her, or is she going to move into Sweet Apple Acres?" Sweetie Belle asked. All Apple Bloom could do was shrug.

"Honestly, Ah don't know. It's gonna be weird wit jus' me, Applejack, and Granny Smith, but Ah can't see Miss Fluttershy movin into Sweet Apple Acres. Well, either way they'll be close. It'll be nice, havin Miss Fluttershy as a sister-in-law. Whut about Rarity an' Spike? Any news on those two?"

"Ugh, why did you have to mention them?" Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, "I think those two enjoy making people guess. Last night, Spike spent the night, and I'll give you three guesses as to what they did."

Apple Bloom was wide eyed, "Did ya hear 'em?"

"Thankfully, no, but the following morning they were at the breakfast table talking about "how _wonderful_ dinner was"," Sweetie Belle shuddered, "They think they were being slick, but I knew exactly what they were talking about."

Apple Bloom couldn't help but laugh, "At least they're happy, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Sweetie Belle looked down a bit, "I don't know what's wrong with me, Apple Bloom. Sometime my heart starts racing a bit, and I want to do... things..."

That made Apple Bloom stop, "Whut sort of things?"

"I don't know," Sweetie Belle stopped and looked down, "But I still feel a bit like how I felt when I was an adult last year. I think some part of me still wants to be beautiful."

"Sweetie Belle, yer beautiful _now_," Apple Bloom said.

"No Apple Bloom, I'm _cute _now," Sweetie Belle said darkly, "I don't turn heads anymore, I can't woo a stallion with my voice anymore, I have all of these feelings that I just don't know what to do with, and I feel like I'm going to go crazy."

Apple Bloom felt really guilty hearing that. She and Scootaloo were both going through the same issues as Sweetie Belle, being stuck in a child's body with powerful adult urges. Scootaloo herself had gotten into a few fights in school because of it, and she was always looking at her magical bike (salvaged from Tartarus) probably counting the days when she could ride it again.

The thing that hurt Apple Bloom though was that it was _her_ decision to go back to being children. She knew that it was the best choice, yet it still hurt knowing the amount of pain her friends were in.

"Sweetie Belle, Ah'm sorry," Apple Bloom said looking down, "If Ah had known that it would hurt ya'll as much as it is right now..."

"Apple Bloom, I still think you made the right decision," Sweetie Belle said, "It wasn't time for us to be adults yet. Besides, this is all my fault anyway. I sold myself to Twilight that day, and thanks to that, I hurt my sister, I attacked a Princess, I hurt my best friend, if this is my punishment, then okay. I'll take it like a... grown up if you would."

After laughing a bit, Apple Bloom looked at Sweetie Belle with a smile, "You've grown up, Sweetie Belle."

"Please, don't say things like that," Sweetie Belle said laughing, "It make it hard to be a kid again."

They continued their walk. After a while Sweetie Belle looked over to Apple Bloom.

"Something I want to ask you," she began, "How are you holding up? Is it just as hard for you as it is for us?"

"Honestly Belle," Apple Bloom said looking up, "If it's not just as, it's _harder_."

Sweetie Belle gave Apple Bloom a sad look, sympathizing with her as she thought about the stallion she prayed was still waiting for her.

* * *

Apple Bloom sat by herself at the table watching everypony dance around after the wedding. She had to admit, Fluttershy did look good in her wedding dress. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were sitting at a table laughing at some joke that Pinkie Pie told, and nearby Applejack and Twilight were by the punch bowl talking about something (it looked serious, and Twilight looked really concerned about something). Rarity and Spike were dancing together. Like Sweetie Belle said, it _was_ too obvious that they were a couple.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were by the punch bowl talking with DJ-Pon3, who Scootaloo was ecstatic to finally meet in person. Apple Bloom would have been with them, but at some point during the service she began feeling really heavy and wanted to be alone. Watching Fluttershy walk down the aisle made Apple Bloom wonder what it would be like to wear a dress like that, and walking towards...

"I hate to say it, but it doesn't get easier," Apple Bloom heard behind her. She turned around and saw the Princess of the Night walking over to her.

"Hi Luna," Apple Bloom said sadly, "Ya mean the whole age thing?"

Luna nodded, "Until you get to an age when you can actually act on said urges, I imagine this frustration will stay with you."

"How do ya know that this is frustration?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You spent an entire week in an adult's body and got accustomed to it. I could only imagine being in a filly's body again is difficult."

Luna sat down next to Apple Bloom and wrapped a wing around her. It did comfort her a bit.

"Did ya talk to him?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Not only that, but I've been training him. He sends his regards by the way."

"Glad ta see he still thinks of me," Apple Bloom said with a somewhat saddened smile.

"Everything he's doing right now he does for you," Luna said, "You're all that he thinks about. I can't tell you exactly what he's doing right now, but I can tell you that he's progressing very quickly."

"Ah think Ah can figure it out," Apple Bloom said, now feeling reassured. Hopefully he would soon be able to travel through time or something. She couldn't wait to see him again. "Hey, do ya know whut Twilight and Applejack 're talkin about?"

"I'm afraid not. I think it has something to do with Tia's dreams as of late though."

"Princess Celestia's been havin weird dreams?"

"She was talking to Twilight about it a few days ago. I don't know what they were talking about, but I don't know if it's connected to last year."

That's good," Apple Bloom said, "Ah don't want a repeat of that day," but even still, she had to know. The days when she was left in the dark about anything were over.

* * *

"Hey, Applejack?" Apple Bloom began as they walked back to Sweet Apple Acres, "What were you an' Twilight talkin about?"

Applejack looked like she was about to dismiss it, but one look at her little sister's face told her not to try that, "Princess Celestia called Twilight over ta Canterlot a few days ago and told her sum disturbin news apparently. Ah'm hopin we ain't got nothin ta worry about, but after last year..."

"It ain't a repeat of that, is it?"

"I sure hope not. But ya ain't gotta worry 'bout none of that."

"Applejack-"

"Ah ain't tryin ta treat ya like a kid, Ah'm jus' tellin ya ta relax an' enjoy life. The world ain't gonna end tomorrow, an' ya ain't no fighter no more. Fer now, just focus on bein a kid. After last year, ya earned it."

"Ah guess yer right..." Apple Bloom said defeated. It wasn't like anypony knew what was really going to happen. Apple Bloom had her whole life ahead of her, so she could focus on other things.

Like how she was going to go on without Lezard by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Death in the Family: 8 years left

It's funny, she never thought that this day would come. Apple Bloom knew that she was old, yet it never clicked that her time was coming to an end. She was invincible. Sure she was eccentric, but she was impossible not to love. She _wasn't _supposed to die.

Yet here she was, with her friends, all looking at a tombstone with the name "Scarlet Gala, aka Granny Smith" on the front.

"Was she sick or anything?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Ah don't know," Apple Bloom said, "If she wus she never said nothin."

"She was so full of life," Scootaloo said, "I remember how she would always come to Family Appreciation day. She always had funny stories to tell."

"It feels sort of strange, thinking of her not being there," Sweetie Belle said. Apple Bloom felt touched knowing that her friends sympathized with her. She really had some amazing friends.

"What are you going to do about the farm?" Diamond Tiara asked softly looking down at the tombstone.

"Oh my Celestia, you're right," Sweetie Belle said, "I didn't even think of that."

"Do you and Applejack have a plan?" Scootaloo asked. Apple Bloom wished that she had an answer for them, but all she could do was look down. Between Macintosh living with Fluttershy and now this, there wasn't much they could do.

"Guys, Ah think Ah could have sum time to myself?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sure thing," Sweetie Belle said. She looked at Scootaloo and Silver Spoon, and they began walking off. Strangely Diamond Tiara remained for a long time, still looking at the grave with a strange expression.

"Diamond Tiara, let's go," Silver Spoon called out. It looked like Diamond Tiara was pulled out of some sort of trance, and a second later she trotted off. Once she was alone Apple Bloom tried to feel out her emotions. Apparently it hadn't hit her yet, because she still felt empty inside. This wasn't the first time she experienced a death. As horrible as it was, she _killed_ somepony once. This was the first time she experienced the death of a loved one.

* * *

She woke up the next morning expecting to see Granny Smith in the living room, but she was then reminded that she was gone. That would take some serious getting used to. She walked into the kitchen and started getting to work on breakfast. Somepony needed to get it started, and Applejack hadn't gotten up yet.

Speaking of which, she hadn't seen Applejack since Granny Smith's funeral. She was really angry at Macintosh, calling him insensitive for not staying over, but apparently Fluttershy wasn't feeling well. He couldn't leave her. Normally Applejack would have been the first one awake, but Apple Bloom felt that she needed to sleep in.

It was just the two of them now. Apple Bloom needed to step up.

A few minutes later, Applejack slowly walked into the kitchen. She looked like she had been crying. Poor thing.

"Mornin, sis," Apple Bloom said. Applejack nodded slightly and sat down at the table. "Ah hope mah eggs 're good. Ah've never cooked anythang fer another pony, but Ah felt like ya needed sum time, ya know?" Apple Bloom stood up on her hind legs and slowly walked over to the table carrying two plates of food (she had gotten really good at it).

They ate in silence. Normally Applejack was a bit of a chatterbox in the morning, so to see her like this was heart wrenching.

"Ah wus thinkin, maybe Ah should take a few days off from school. Ya know, so Ah can help around the farm. Ah'm thirteen now, so Ah can actually kick the apples off the trees," Applejack was silent, so Apple Bloom continued, "Um, Ah can have Cherrilee send me mah assignments, that way I don't get held back from graduating at the end of the year. So, ya ain't gotta-"

"Alright..."

She said it so softly, but Apple Bloom thought she heard Applejack speak, "Um, whut did ya say?"

"Ah said it's fine... if ya want ta help out... Ah'm fine wit it..."

"Applejack..." Apple Bloom couldn't believe it. She was ready to argue all morning about it. But Applejack gave in.

"Yer a big filly now, Apple Bloom," Applejack said softly, "Yer almost as tall as me... an' jus' as strong already... If yer sure... about... stayin ta help..." she began shaking, and her voice was cracking, "Cause Ah don't... know... if Ah can..."

"Oh, Applejack," Apple Bloom walked over to her sister and held her as she cried.

"Ma and Pa 're gone... Macintosh is... takin care of... Fluttershy... an' now Granny Smith is..." she couldn't even finish her sentence. Any words left were replaced with heavy sobs.

"It's okay Applejack... Ah'm still here..." Apple Bloom tightened her embrace and shed a few tears of her own, "Ah'm not goin anywhere..."

* * *

After a few hours, Applejack's friends (minus Fluttershy) came to visit. This gave Apple Bloom a break so she decided to sit on the porch and relax. She still thought about Lezard, but right now she almost felt guilty about it. Her sister would need her. She couldn't go out to Canterlot and leave her alone.

"Whut am Ah gonna do?" Apple Bloom asked sadly, "Granny Smith, whut would _you_ do?"

"How are you holding up?" Apple Bloom heard behind her. She turned around slightly and saw Twilight stepping out of the house.

"Ah don't know. Confused, Ah guess," Apple Bloom admitted, "An' a little guilty."

"Guilty? Why?" Twilight asked.

"Cause Ah haven't cried 'bout it yet, an' sum sick part of me is still wantin ta move ta Canterlot in eight years."

"That's still a long while from now," Twilight said sitting down next to Apple Bloom, "There's plenty of time for Applejack to recover. Besides, she has us. We'll help as much as we can. You're family isn't alone. As for you not crying yet, everypony handles grief differently. That doesn't make you a bad pony. I think it's good that you're so strong about it."

"Ya think so?"

Twilight nodded, "Applejack's going to need a rock for a while, and who better than her younger sister."

Apple Bloom nodded, "Um, Twilight? Does it still hurt? Ya know, whut happened ta..."

Twilight looked down seriously, "That's a death I'll never get over. I just hope that I see her again one day in the next life."

That's right. Now that Twilight was an Alicorn, she was immortal. She would have to watch all of her friends grow old and die without her. That's gotta be rough.

"Twilight, when Ah almost died that day, Ah saw her. She seemed... happy. She really loved ya, Twilight."

Twilight closed her eyes and smiled, "I know she did. Perhaps if I hadn't been tainted by my own darkness at the time, I might have been able to express my love for her in the same manner. I sometimes wonder if she would have been that devoted to me if I were still..."

"Honestly, Ah don't think it mattered much ta her," Apple Bloom said, "Ah reckon she'd have followed ya all the way ta Tartarus."

Twilight gave a small sigh, and she and Apple Bloom sat there in silence for a few minutes. This was the first time they had really spoken since two years ago. It was nice to be able to share her pain with somepony who also felt serious loss.

* * *

She invited her friends over the next day to help around the farm. With their help, they were able to get a lot of work done. Even Diamond Tiara helped, but she mainly supervised the work. They were sitting on the porch relaxing when Silver Spoon looked at Apple Bloom.

"Apple Bloom, are those tears?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Huh?" Apple Bloom asked, "Whut 're ya talkin about?"

"Those are," Sweetie Belle said, "Apple Bloom, you're crying."

"Ah am?" Apple Bloom asked. She put a hoof to her eyes, and sure enough felt them.

Tears...

"Wow... would ya look... at that..." she said, slowly beginning to sob. All of a sudden, it hit her _hard_. Granny Smith was dead. She couldn't hold in her emotions anymore, and before she knew it, she was sobbing.

Diamond Tiara trotted over to her and held her, "It's okay Apple Bloom," Diamond Tiara said, "We're here."

With all of her friends huddled up next to her, she was finally able to release her emotions. It felt nice to have such wonderful friends. Perhaps this was how Applejack felt having her friends by her side.


	4. Chapter 4

Ponyville High: 7 years remaining

High school was a lot different than middle school. To Apple Bloom, it was a weird period where foals were trying to be grown ups but still be kids at the same time. She had been in school for at least six months and already she was liking it more. She didn't feel so much like she was being talked down by her teachers all the time. Thankfully, her friends all ended up in the same high school as her. She still needed the support of her friends.

She was in her room looking at the calendar, which she rigged to mark off the remaining years until she and Lezard could be together. For a while she didn't think about him too much because of the death of Granny Smith, but after getting a surprise present from him on her birthday her thoughts went right back to him. She opened her dresser and looked at the mysterious clock he gave her. It had an engraving on the back, which gave her so much hope for the future:

_Still thinking of you, always._

_Can't wait to be with you again._

She sighed, thinking of her special stallion. It must have been weird to some ponies, seeing a filly be in love with some pony for three years, but she didn't care. He was all that she wanted, and even though the wait was killing her, she promised herself that she would wait for him and only him.

After putting the clock back in her dresser, she put on her cowgirl hat (replaced the bow, which she now tied onto her tail) and began walking downstairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs she saw Applejack looking out the window with a serious expression.

Apple Bloom sighed and walked over to Applejack.

"Ah'm headin out ta school," Apple Bloom said. Applejack didn't even turn to her. She just nodded.

"Ah've got things taken care of here," Applejack said seriously, "If ya want ta hang out wit yer friends after school, Macintosh and Fluttershy 're supposed ta be comin by."

"Ahh, Ah see. Ah'm assumin they'll be bringin Daisy wit em?"

"More then likely."

They were silent for a few awkward seconds.

"If Ah don't git back before they leave, could ya tell 'em Ah said hi?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, Ah'll tell 'em. Git goin or you'll be late, alright?" Applejack said, leaving it at that.

Apple Bloom sighed and began heading to the door. She grabbed her saddle bag by the door, but stopped short, "Ah love ya, sis," Apple Bloom said. She waited a few seconds to see if Applejack would say anything in response, but was met with more silence. She sighed and walked out the door.

* * *

As she walked to school, she heard something riding up to her at high speed. She smiled and turned around to see Scootaloo riding up to her on her magical motorcycle.

"Hey Apple Bloom," Scootaloo said with a confident smile. Teenage years had made Scootaloo a lot stronger physically, and now she could fly just as well as Rainbow Dash. She preferred her bike though, as she had become a bit of a thrill seeker.

"Heya Scootaloo," Apple Bloom said, trying to sound happier than she really was, but Scootaloo was real good at reading emotions.

"Uh oh, I know that look," Scootaloo said now losing her smile, "Hop on. We can talk on the way if ya want."

"Ah'd... like that," Apple Bloom said getting on the back of the bike. Once she held onto Scootaloo tightly, the bike began moving at a nice even pace forward.

"So, any change?" Scootaloo asked.

"She's jus' as somber as ever, _an' _jus' as irritable."

"Sheesh, I know she's still grieving, but a whole _year_? Dash and Pinkie are getting worried about her."

"Honestly, _Ah'm_ worried about her. Ah don't know whut ta do though. If Ah say the wrong thing she flips out."

"Is there a right thing?"

"Sadly, Ah don't know..."

Scootaloo thought for a few seconds, "She must have been really close to Granny Smith."

"Honestly, Ah don't think that's jus' it," Apple Bloom stated, "Ah think she's tired of losin ponies. Ma died givin birth ta me, Pa left fer who knows where, Big Macintosh moved out, Granny Smith is dead now, an' she's still afraid that _Ah'm_ gonna leave in seven years."

"Are you?"

"Ah thought about it fer a while, an' fer now Ah think Ah am. Scootaloo, ya don't know how much Ah love him. Ah didn't even realize how much Ah thought about him until Ah got that clock from him on mah birthday."

Scootaloo sighed, "Well, no matter what, it's still your life. Just do what you feel is right. You know I support you no matter what, right?"

Apple Bloom giggled and tightened her hold on Scootaloo, "Yeah, Ah know. Thanks."

* * *

When Apple Bloom walked into the cafeteria for lunch she heard singing. She looked in the center of the cafeteria and saw Sweetie Belle standing on a table singing again. Teenage years had been good to all five of them, but they were definitely the nicest to Sweetie Belle. She didn't have to wait long to get back to wooing every stallion that walked by her. At age fourteen Sweetie Belle was already a bombshell, turning the heads of even older stallions. Where as before she was too nervous to ever get on stage, now the teachers had to force her to _stop_ singing. She already began wearing light purple eye shadow, and she was beginning to mirror her sister more and more.

The principal walked over to Sweetie Belle's table as her song ended, and everypony applauded her (except for the principal, who felt that Sweetie Belle just thrived on attention). As she jumped off the table, she walked past the principal swaying her tail in his face. She then walked over to Apple Bloom.

"_Hello_ Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle said in a slight haughty manner.

"Why do ya do that to the principal?" Apple Bloom said laughing, "One day he's gonna git ya."

Sweetie Belle laughed arrogantly, "I'd _love_ to see him try. Besides, I'm not doing anything wrong. All I'm doing is making ponies smile. If that's a crime, then arrest me," she stood on her hind legs and held her front hooves out and looked away, "Just... don't be _too_ rough... officer," she said somewhat breathlessly, making Apple Bloom laugh even harder, even if she was somewhat worried about Sweetie Belle. It was like she was in constant heat sometimes, as she flirted with just about every colt in school. As far as Apple Bloom knew she was still a virgin, but she didn't know for sure.

They walked over to the usual table, where Scootaloo and Silver Spoon were already waiting for them, Silver Spoon surrounded by books as usual. Where Scootaloo had a very strong yet slender build (much like Rainbow Dash) Silver Spoon could best be described as the "sexy nerd" type. She still wore her mane in a long braid, and she still wore glasses, but beyond that she avoided fancy pieces of clothing.

"Whut 're ya studyin this time?" Apple Bloom asked her now brainy friend.

"Apparently there's a study on a kind of magic that isn't limited to unicorns. If that's true, then I was thinking it would be a great exercise for all of us to try," Silver Spoon replied.

"Magic that an earth pony and pegasi can use?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I know, I'm shocked too," Scootaloo said, "But hey, if Silver Spoon says it, it's gotta be true. I mean, she's right... what percent of the time?"

Silver Spoon sighed, "ninety-nine point ninety-eight percent," she said as if it were obvious. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sat down and pulled out their lunches.

"So, has anypony seen Diamond Tiara?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"She should be on her way," Silver Spoon said, "I heard her parents were talking about getting her a private tutor."

"Why?" Scootaloo asked, "It's not like she's suffering in school or anything."

"It's because my mom's a bitch, that's why," Diamond Tiara said harshly walking over to the table, and taking her usual seat right next to Apple Bloom, "I hate that mare so much."

Diamond Tiara had also grown up quite a bit. Like Sweetie Belle, she grew her mane out, and she was very attractive. Problem was she rarely ever smiled these days, so she turned people away a lot. Thankfully she still had her friends with her. Lately though, she had a much darker air to her, and along with starting to resent her parents (mainly her mother) she had also become somewhat clingy towards Apple Bloom.

"That's not nice, Diamond Tiara," Sweetie Belle said, "I'm sure she wants what's best for you."

"Well according to her, what's _best_ for me is being cooped up in a room all day doing nothing but studying. What's the point anyway," she rested her head on her forelegs like pillows, "It's not like I have any real talent. All my Cutie Mark does is rehash my name."

"No, I'm sure your Cutie Mark has meaning," Scootaloo said, trying to sound convincing, "It probably means... that... you're... a princess?"

Diamond Tiara gave Scootaloo a deadpanned look, "A princess, really? It's a good thing your special talent isn't in psychology."

"It ain't too late ta figure out whut yer good at though," Apple Bloom said, "Ah mean, Silver Spoon is apparently real smart. Her Cutie Mark even evolved as a result."

It was true. Sometime last month there was a math contest and Silver Spoon got signed up for it by accident. She not only won though, but she got _all_ the problems right. After that everyone noticed her Cutie Mark looked different. It still had a silver spoon, but now the spoon was the nucleus of an atom. Silver Spoon was so facinated by it that she began figuring out whether or not Cutie Marks could naturally evolve. She was still studying on it, but along the way she found other things that were just as amazing.

"I agree, Diamond Tiara," Silver Spoon said closing her book, "You're very talented. But I don't think that it's right to force you to have a tutor."

"You _are_ going to stay in school right?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Damn right I'm staying!" Diamond Tiara shot, "That bitch better not make me leave Ponyville High! It would be just like her though," she said darkly, "Everytime I get something that makes me really happy she _has_ to take it away."

"Diamond Tiara..." Apple Bloom said looking at her friend in sadness. She was so full of anger all the time. It was hard seeing her like this, but if her mother was as bad as Diamond Tiara said she was (and Apple Bloom knew a lier when she saw one) then she could understand.

When the bell rang a half an hour later everyone parted ways for their next classes, but Diamond Tiara grabbed Apple Bloom's leg stopping her.

"Um... walk me home today, okay?" Diamond Tiara asked/commanded. Apple Bloom could never say no to Diamond Tiara. Besides, when Apple Bloom looked at her, she always got this feeling like she was desperate or something. Like there was something she was terrified of.

"Sure thing," Apple Bloom said, "Ah'd be happy to."

Apple Bloom could have sworn her expression softened a bit before she trotted off. She tried to press Diamond Tiara about it once, but she insisted that nothing was wrong. Well, as long as her presence helped ease Diamond Tiara a bit, she was happy to help.

* * *

The walk to Diamond Tiara's mansion was mostly silent as usual. Apple Bloom always felt like she was sort of a guard to Diamond Tiara when she walked her home like this. For some reason though, she didn't mind. It helped distract her from other thoughts she didn't want to constantly think about, like how she had to go home to face her increasingly morbid sister, and how she still had seven years remaining until she could be nuzzling the stallion she dreamed about every night.

"How's Sweet Apple Acres?" Diamond Tiara asked after a while.

"Honestly, Ah'm gettin worried," Apple Bloom said, "Business is slowin down these days, whut wit Macintosh takin care a wife an' kid now. Ah managed ta make somethin wit Twilight's help so Ah could plow the fields."

"Well that's good."

"But wit it jus' bein the two of us, Applejack an' Ah can't git the apples sold as quickly. Also, none of us is as good at figurin out when the zap apples 're in season."

"Basically, with Granny Smith gone things are falling apart?"

"Yeah, basically," Apple Bloom looked down. It was scaring her, because they had no way of speedin up business. If they didn't soon, though, they wouldn't be able to keep food in the house. Well, they could always live off of apples, but they needed apples to _sell_, not just to eat.

"I'm sure things will turn out better," Diamond Tiara said, "Your family has been around for generations, right? I'm sure this has happened somewhere in the Apple family history."

"If it has, then Ah don't know whut they did ta git out of it. Honestly, Ah'm afraid ta talk ta Applejack about it."

Diamond Tiara stopped and looked right into Apple Bloom's eyes, "You _have_ to face her! Your farm is on the line! If you lose the farm, then how would Granny Smith feel?"

"Yer... right," Apple Bloom said looking down, "Ah'll talk ta her tomorrow. Thanks Diamond Tiara."

Diamond Tiara gave a small smile and continued to her mansion. As Apple Bloom continued to her mansion, she thought hard about that smile. It seemed like she only ever smiled when they were together.

Kind of ironic. Three years ago they weren't friends at all, and now Apple Bloom was her closest genuine friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been transferring Inner Demons to , so you can hope to see this there as well. This chapter changes the tone of the story slightly, but it had already been written so it's not due to a sudden change in the story.**

Scare in Canterlot: 6 years remaining

Good news, the Apple siblings were a team again. Applejack and Macintosh finally settled their differences over Granny Smith (Fluttershy locked both of them in a room and forced them to talk) and now they were working together to get the soil back in condition to grow apples. With the help of Fluttershy's animals the work went by quickly, and in a matter of months they had apples of high quality again.

Apple Bloom and her friends all helped in selling the apples. Silver Spoon came up with a great campaign to advertise Sweet Apple Acres, which actually involved going to Canterlot. It took some convincing, but when Fluttershy offered to go with them (of course bringing Daisy with her) Applejack okayed the trip.

Once in Canterlot, the real work began. Sweetie Belle threw a concert to raise awareness for the farm, which was a big hit (and it looked like she had a serious blast on stage). Scootaloo raced around Canterlot putting up fliers advertising Sweet Apple Acres' grand reopening. While Diamond Tiara mostly handled the funding (she did not tell her parents about this, because her mother would have said no) she mostly stayed with Apple Bloom, who was selling apples with Fluttershy.

"Are ya sure ya don't wanna explore Canterlot?" Apple Bloom asked Diamond Tiara, "It's been a while since we were here."

"Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?" Diamond Tiara asked darkly.

Apple Bloom sighed, "Ah'm jus saying ya look real bored is all."

Diamond Tiara sat down and looked away seriously. Her mood had gotten increasingly worse since last year, and she literally seemed angry _all _the time now_._ Apple Bloom walked over to her friend and nuzzled her.

"Diamond, Ah'm yer best friend, ya know that, right?"

"Yeah... I know."

"So, if there's anything ya wanna tell me, ya know that ya can. Ah'll never judge ya."

Diamond Tiara closed her eyes and nodded. It seemed like she still wouldn't tell her what was wrong. Fluttershy, who had a small yellow filly with a purple mane sitting in her saddle bag, walked over to them. Surprisingly, she looked about the same except for a slightly thicker build.

"Why don't you two go for a walk around Canterlot?" Fluttershy said (she now spoke with much more confidence), "I can take care of the stand."

"Are ya sure?" Apple Bloom asked, "Ah mean, ya got Daisy ta watch an' all."

"I can handle it. I have to take care of Daisy and a whole farm of animals on a regular basis. I'll be fine," Fluttershy said now nudging Apple Bloom and Dianomd Tiara to their feet, "Go on. I've got this."

"Thanks Fluttershy," Apple Bloom said smiling. Once she got married to Macintosh, Fluttershy insisted on Apple Bloom not calling her "Miss" anymore since they were sisters. Apple Bloom helped Diamond Tiara up and the two of them walked off to explore Canterlot.

* * *

After exploring the town for a while they went to the fountain in the town square. It felt strange knowing that in six years she would be meeting _him_ here. Just thinking about seeing him again made Apple Bloom's heart race.

"Soon Lezard," she said to herself, "We'll be together soon."

"It feels more real, right?" Diamond Tiara asked walking up next to Apple Bloom, "Now that you know where you'll be meeting him, you can picture yourself here."

"Ya really think that'll help me?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I read about it in a book. They call it the Law of Attraction. If you want something, you have to truly believe that you'll get it. When you tell yourself that it's yours, then it comes. That works for wealth, love, events, even for helping people."

Apple Bloom turned to Diamond Tiara with a raised eyebrow, "Ya don't really believe in that stuff, do ya?" Diamond Tiara laughed, a surprisingly pleasant sound that Apple Bloom wished she could hear more.

"I'm serious, it works. Look at Sweetie Belle. She believed that she was beautiful, even when she was a kid. Now she's fifteen and already sexier than some adults."

"But Ah knew she wus gonna be sexy before she actually blossomed. Remember how me, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle became _adults_?"

"But you didn't know she would blossom so early, did you?"

Apple Bloom wanted to refute it, but she couldn't. She didn't even remember how it happened, but one day she was just... beautiful. It came together so well that she didn't even notice when she went from "cute" to "grown and sexy".

"Whatever you want in life, all you have to do is own it _now_," Diamond Tiara continued, "If you want wealth, believe you have money. If you want your sister to smile again, _see_ her smiling _now_. If you want Sweet Apple Acres back in it's prime, imagine it in it's prime and know that it's real, and if you want that stallion in your life, then put him _in_ your life."

"Huh, Ah never thought it wus that easy," Apple Bloom said looking down, "Ah'm curious. Whut do _you_ want?"

Diamond Tiara was silent for a few seconds. She closed her eyes and smiled, but Apple Bloom felt that her smile was somewhat saddened for some reason, "I already have her. She's with me all the time, and I know that I can depend on her."

That hit Apple Bloom in a funny place in her heart. She knew _exactly_ who she was talking about, but it felt weird somehow. What was Diamond Tiara running away from? Why did Diamond Tiara depend on _her_ so much?

What was Apple Bloom protecting her from?

"Diamond Tiara..."

"I'm going to head back to the hotel," Diamond Tiara said, "I'll see you there, okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'll see you there," Apple Bloom said with a smile. Diamond Tiara began trotting away, and Apple Bloom turned back to the fountain. She wondered where Lezard was now? Was he somewhere in Canterlot frozen in time, waiting for six years until he could be with her? Did he learn time travel along with Luna, and therefore already in a time period where they were together? Was he still working on it, and therefore still aging along with Apple Bloom? No, she needed to have faith. If what Diamond Tiara said was true, then she needed to-

Apple Bloom was thrown out of her train of thought by a loud scream. It sounded like Diamond Tiara!

"Ah shouldn't have let her gone alone!" Apple Bloom said, not even knowing why. She ran back to the hotel, hoping to run into Diamond Tiara along the way, but instead saw Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo running to the hotel as well (Sweetie Belle wearing a red version of her black dress from Inner Demons).

"Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle called out, "Was that Diamond Tiara?"

"Ah think so! Ya'll didn't see her?"

"We thought she was with you!" Scootaloo exclaimed. Fluttershy and Silver Spoon ran out of the hotel with worried expressions (Silver Spoon had Daisy at her side).

"I heard a scream," Fluttershy said.

"Where's Diamond Tiara?" Silver Spoon asked.

"We don't know," Scootaloo said, "But we think that she was the one who screamed."

"She wus with me, but she said she wus on her way to the hotel," Apple Bloom said, "Ah'm gettin worried."

Fluttershy looked down for a second thinking, "Okay, Silver Spoon, I need you to watch Daisy for me. Everyone else, we need to split up and search all of Canterlot. Scootaloo, you and I will take the skies and search around the town."

"Got it," Scootaloo said with a nod.

"Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, you two start heading to the castle and begin searching around there," she reached into her saddle bag and gave them a badge, "Show the guards this if you need to, and you'll be able to get into the castle grounds."

Sweetie Belle grabbed the badge with her magic and looked at it, "Why would we need to search the castle? I doubt she'd be there."

"Believe me, Sweetie Belle, strange things can happen in Canterlot, and they usually are centered at the castle," she turned to Scootaloo, "Let's go."

"Hope you can keep up," Scootaloo taunted. Fluttershy surprisingly smirked a bit as the two pegasi ran off and took to the skies.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this," Silver Spoon said, "Please be careful."

"We will," Apple Bloom assured as Sweetie Belle used her magic to pin the badge onto her dress. As they galloped to the castle, even Apple Bloom felt like something was off. After all, Silver Spoon _was_ right 99.98% of the time.

* * *

With the badge they were able to confirm that they were friends of the Elements of Harmony, so they were able to explore the courtyard. Unfortunately they weren't able to find any sign of Diamond Tiara. It was almost dark, so if they were going to find her they needed to find her soon. They met at the entrance to the hedge maze.

"I didn't see her in the front garden," Sweetie Belle said.

"She wusn't in the castle grounds either," Apple Bloom said.

"Is everything alright?" they heard Twilight ask as she walked over to them.

"Twilight? Whut 're ya doin here?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Celestia wanted to see me about some official business," Twilight explained, "But why are you two running around the castle?"

"Diamond Tiara is missing," Sweetie Belle said, "Fluttershy told us to check the castle but we didn't find her?"

"Fluttershy, did you..." Twilight said silently to herself. Apple Bloom's heart was racing for some reason looking at Twilight. It was like she knew something. Come to think of it, Fluttershy had a similar expression on her face.

"Twilight? Whut's goin-"

"Follow me. I might know where she is," Twilight said galloping into the hedge maze. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked at each other for a second before galloping after Twilight. She seemed to be following a known path, as she didn't stop to look around or anything. After a minute of running, they found a circular clearing with a stone plate in the center.

Lying down on the plate trembling, was Diamond Tiara.

"Diamond Tiara!" Apple Bloom called out running over to her. She was sobbing silently, and she made no sign of knowing that she even knew they were there, "It alright Diamond Tiara, Ah'm here now."

Hearing her voice seemed to pull Diamond Tiara out of whatever trance she was in, because she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Apple Bloom fearfully.

"A-Apple Bloom..." she sobbed. Apple Bloom looked up at Twilight, noting the serious yet sad expression on her face. For some reason, she did not like that.

* * *

Diamond Tiara was brought back to the hotel and was now sleeping peacefully, Silver Spoon, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom all standing over her as if protecting her.

"There's something wrong," Scootaloo said, "I always had a feeling that there was something wrong. This whole thing confirmed it."

"Did Fluttershy say anything to you about the search?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Well, I asked her if she really thought Diamond Tiara was in town, and why you guys were checking the castle, but she only told me that our search was important for other reasons. When I think about it, She might have known Diamond Tiara was in the castle, but she wanted to make sure that she _wasn't_ in the town."

"Basically confirmin whut she suspected?" Apple Bloom asked. Scootaloo nodded as a response.

"I wish she'd talk to us," Sweetie Belle said, "How can we protect her if she doesn't tell us anything?"

"We just gotta be there fer her," Apple Bloom stated, "She's our friend, and even if we gotta protect her from herself, we gotta protect her."

Everyone nodded, and Apple Bloom walked out of the hotel to get some fresh air. When she got outside though, she saw Twilight and Fluttershy in the distance. It looked like they were having a heated conversation. Apple Bloom got really close to hear what they were talking about.

"I can't believe _you_ of all ponies would even suggest that!" Fluttershy fussed.

"I don't like it either Fluttershy, but with what Celestia told me _and_ this latest development, I'm beginning to wonder if she _is_ the one. If she is..."

"No Twilight, I don't accept that!"

"Fluttershy-"

"You're talking about ruining the life of a young mare over something she doesn't even have control over! If she is the pony born on that day then it's not because she wants to be! I don't care _if_ Princess Celestia said it, I'm not allowing you to lock her up!"

Whoa! Lock her up? It was obvious they were talking about Diamond Tiara, but what was this whole thing about locking her up?

Twilight sighed, "What do you suggest we do then? Let's suppose six years from now she _does_ turn out to be that pony? We can't let her just do as she pleases."

"Can't we just steer her away from-"

Twilight laughed, "Yeah, because you can escape destiny. Let's completely overlook four years ago, because I did _such_ a nice job running away from my destiny as Queen Midnight. As a princess, I have to do what's right for Equestria. I'll do whatever I can to help her, but if I can't..."

Fluttershy took a deep breath before she spoke again, "I... understand. _Please_ Twilight, try to help that filly."

A second later Twilight walked off, and then took to the skies flying away. Apple Bloom took a peak out from where she was hiding and saw Fluttershy sit down and run her front hooves in her mane anxiously. This was serious, but apparently they wouldn't know anything for another six years.

The same amount of time she had until she would see Lezard again. Now what was she going to do? She _had_ to see Lezard again, but if what she just heard was confirmation, Diamond Tiara was...

* * *

Everyone agreed that what happened to Diamond Tiara that day would be their secret. Whether or not Fluttershy told Applejack about it no one knew. Diamond Tiara practically beg Fluttershy not to tell her parents though, because she was afraid her mother wouldn't let her be with Apple Bloom anymore (she actually did single her out like that). Fluttershy promised not to tell, and as far as they know, she kept that promise.

Diamond Tiara was in school with them the next day. There was a minor change in her though. She didn't tell anypony what happened, but she had become even more clingy to Apple Bloom.


	6. Chapter 6

Returning to Normal: 5 Years Remaining

"Well this sucks..." Applejack said walking into the living room, where Apple Bloom was lying on the floor doing her history homework.

"Whut's up?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well, the good news is we're startin ta move products again," Applejack said seriously. Apple Bloom turned to her side and looked up at Applejack.

"So... whut's the bad news?"

"The bad news is we're in serious dept," Applejack walked over to the couch and sat down, "If we don't git sum help soon, it won't matter how many apples we sell. If we can't pay the bills..."

Apple Bloom sighed and looked down. It seemed like things were just going from bad to worse. Apple Bloom was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to recover from Granny Smith's death.

"Whut 're we gonna do?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well, Ah got an idea, but ya won't like it..." Applejack sighed. That scared Apple Bloom. What was she planning?

"Applejack?"

"Remember about seven years ago? Two ponies came ta Ponyville durin Cider Season? They brought sum contraption inta Ponyville an' tried ta buy us out?"

How could Apple Bloom forget. Not only did she remember them, but out of curiosity she followed their career via the newspapers (she began reading them a few years ago). They evolved into major business tycoons and were very famous for their apple products. Apple Bloom even tried one of their apple pies last year while in Canterlot, and she hated how GOOD it was. Apparently they had a "special recipe" that they used while growing their apples. Their business was booming. They weren't better than Sweet Apple Acres, but Flim/Flam inc. was at least on par.

Wait a second... she wouldn't...

"Applejack, no," Apple Bloom got up immediately and walked over to her sister, "Ya can't be serious about _them_."

Applejack gave a heavy sigh, "Ah don't like it anymore than you, but we gotta think about whut's at stake. We could _lose_ the farm, Apple Bloom."

"It might as well _be_ losin the farm if we're givin it ta those two!"

"Ah ain't givin 'em nothin. Ah've thought about it fer a long time an' Ah think Ah know how ta present our case ta them an' _not_ lose anything. In fact, all goes well _both _parties will benefit."

Apple Bloom couldn't even look at Applejack right now. The thought of those two helping them was just infuriating. It felt like Applejack was giving up. If they just kept trying then they could...

"Apple Bloom, look at me," Applejack said softly, but Apple Bloom shook her head, "Apple Bloom, Ah know ya hate it, but if Granny Smith-"

"If Granny Smith were here, do ya think she'd be okay with us teamin up with the enemy?" Apple Bloom exclaimed turning to Applejack.

"Unfortunately... Granny Smith ain't here..." Applejack said looking away a bit, "An' Ah now see whut you and everypony else wus sayin. We gotta move on. Maybe... this is a sign that we gotta evolve. Truth is, if they were willin ta team up with us on even terms, Ah'd have taken their offer seven years ago."

Even Apple Bloom had to admit, with that machine of theirs, they could have had Cider all year round. That would really help business. Unfortunately Cider Season was suffering these days because they didn't have four ponies working the farm anymore. Of course they got help from other relatives, but they couldn't be there _all_ the time. Flim and Flam hailed from Fillydelphia, so Apple Bloom had a pretty good idea of the kind of machines they used. And with them being unicorns, their machines were magitech, meaning they wouldn't hurt the fragile ecosystem of Ponyville.

"Are ya really sure about this?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Ah'm sure. It's gonna be okay Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom sure hoped. They needed something to help save the farm, and they were running out of ideas. If they didn't do something, they were going to lose the farm _anyway_. At least this way, they could save the land at least.

* * *

Applejack sent a letter to them the next day asking to meet. She didn't tell them anything personal in the letter, but she did let them know that they were thinking of a possible merging of their two fractions, rather than being competitors being _partners_.

Neither one of them were ready for how quickly they got back to them. A mere three days later they got a letter from Flim and Flam _themselves_, not the company (Applejack sent the letter to the company). It was a surprising letter, saying that they would love to meet up with the Apple Family and discuss a possible partnership. They even said they were sorry for the loss of Granny Smith, how they knew about that Apple Bloom had no idea. In the return letter Applejack asked them to come to Sweet Apple Acres in a week to talk in person.

* * *

A week went by really fast, and now the sisters were waiting for Flim and Flam to come. Macintosh and Fluttershy were also there, since this was a family affair. Macintosh was having strong words with Applejack, probably trying to convince her to not do this. Apple Bloom had given up trying to talk to Applejack about it and was now looking out the window. Sure they were talking again, but there was still a lot of tension between them and they still fought sometimes. Fluttershy walked over to Apple Bloom and wrapped a wing around her.

"Are you nervous?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not really," Apple Bloom said, "Applejack said that if they didn't agree with her terms there wouldn't be a deal, so we ain't losin the farm ta them."

"But you _are_ still worried about losing the farm, right?" Fluttershy asked. Apple Bloom looked at Fluttershy and noticed the knowing expression on her face. God she hated how in tune Fluttershy was with everyone. All Apple Bloom could do was look down and sigh.

"Ah really hate it when you do that, Fluttershy," Apple Bloom said, her heart now racing a bit as her emotions were welling up.

Fluttershy used her wing to bring Apple Bloom closer to her and nuzzled her sweetly, "You don't have to force yourself to be strong, Apple Bloom. If you're afraid, then you should be honest with yourself."

Apple Bloom's heart began to beat faster, and before she knew it, there were tears in her eyes and she began to sob a bit, "It ain't jus' this whole thing with the farm. It's _everything_! Ah'm so damn confused!"

"Oh Apple Bloom," Fluttershy said softly, "Let's sit outside, honey. That way we can talk in private."

Apple Bloom nodded, now barely able to control herself. As they were walking to the door, Applejack and Macintosh walked out of the kitchen.

"Um, is ev'rything alright?" Macintosh asked when he noticed the two mares walking toward the door (Fluttershy slyly moved her wings in front of Apple Bloom so they wouldn't see her crying).

"Everything is fine Mac, Apple Bloom and I are just going outside to talk. We'll try to come back in time for the meeting."

"Apple Bloom, ya alright over there?" Applejack asked.

"Y-yeah, Ah'm fine," Apple Bloom tried her hardest not to cry inside, but she could tell that Applejack was aware of her emotional state. Before things got even more awkward, Apple Bloom ran outside to the closes tree she could find. Even she was surprised with how hard she was crying.

A second later, Fluttershy elegantly landed next to her and knelt down beside her, once again wrapping a wing around her, "Talk to me Apple Bloom, what's really wrong?"

"Ah don't even know anymore. Ah have so much on mah mind. Ah don't wanna work with Flim and Flam, that weird thing with Diamond Tiara last year has me confused, Sweetie Belle is spirallin outta control, an' if we don't accept this partnership with Flim and Flam, then not only do we lose the farm, but we'll be homeless an' Ah won't be able to continue school _or_ get a ticket ta Canterlot cause Ah _still_ wanna be with Lezard an' Ah feel guilty fer thinkin so much about him even while Applejack is sufferin an'-" she lost her voice, and now was just sobbing into Futtershy's shoulder.

"Shh... Shh... it's okay Apple Bloom," Fluttershy said sweetly. For a few minutes she just let Apple Bloom cry her emotions out, something she hadn't done in three years. After she calmed down Fluttershy spoke up, "I felt the same way about my feelings for your brother, you know. Guilty for having such strong feelings for him, and I tried to come up with a thousand reasons why I didn't deserve him."

"W-why?" Apple Bloom asked looking at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy looked away a bit thinking, but then took a deep breath, "I suppose since we're family now, you should know. A long time ago, four years before I hooked up with your brother, I was... raped," Apple Bloom was shocked to know that. She remembered during Equestria's Darkest hour many years back that she almost raped Macintosh, but she was under a spell.

"Were ya... alright?"

"Yes and no," Fluttershy explained, "You see, I learned that day that I was... different. I was scared, of course, but when it happened... I sort of... enjoyed it..." Apple Bloom was speechless, and confused as to why Fluttershy was opening up to her like this, "For years after that I had dreams about reliving that day, actually _wanting_ that feeling again. It made me feel dirty, and I just knew that no one would love me if they knew that I actually _enjoyed_ being raped, at least that's how I saw it.

"I met Macintosh a year later, and I instantly fell for him. I didn't just love him though, I actually _lusted_ for him. His build reminded me of the stallion from that time, and I knew that he could hold me down easily and... well... you know..." she cleared her throat before continuing (was she getting turned on? God, she was worse than Sweetie Belle's sister!), "Despite how bad I wanted him though, I never approached him further than being friendly with him."

"Cause ya still felt dirty?" Apple Bloom asked, now beginning to understand the point of this story.

"Exactly," she looked up and pointed at a cloud above the farm, "Do you see that cloud? I used to sit up there every morning watching him work, fantasizing about all the things I wanted he and I to do, which only made me feel even worse. It was so bad that I fell into a deep depression because of it. It wasn't until the incident that I finally admitted my feelings to him. I decided that I _did _deserve him, because everypony deserves happiness. The point I want to make, Apple Bloom, is that you don't have to feel guilty for loving Lezard so much, even if you're young, and even _if_ there are disasters left and right."

"But whut about those disasters? Shouldn't Ah be more focused on-"

"You can't help anyone unless you help _yourself_ first, that's what I had to learn," Fluttershy said, "I'm sure Sweetie Belle will be fine, and I feel good about this thing with Flim and Flam."

"Whut about Diamond Tiara?" Apple Bloom asked, her heart racing again when Fluttershy looked down with a darkened expression, "F-Fluttershy?"

"Whatever happens to her... you need to make sure _you're_ okay. You _have_ to go to Canterlot, Apple Bloom. You _have_ to see him again."

"Fluttershy," Apple Bloom said leaning into her again, "Thank you. Ah feel a little better now, and Ah think Ah understand ya a lot more now."

"Anytime Apple Bloom. We're sisters now, so if you ever need to talk, you can come to me, okay?"

"Right," they saw a carriage approaching the farm. On the side of the carriage was the Flim/Flam inc logo. Apple Bloom's heart was racing again looking at it. This was really about to happen, wasn't it?

"We should get back inside," Fluttershy said, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Ah'm ready fer this," Apple Bloom got up and stared at the carriage. She could even see them inside talking. It was a good thing. This _had_ to be a good thing. Fluttershy stood up next to Apple Bloom and they walked over to the house, ready to begin the next chapter of her life.

* * *

She hated to admit it, but things were really looking up now. It had been a month since Sweet Apple Acres and Flim Flam inc became Golden Apple inc, and finally they were recovering from their slump. The partnership with Flim and Flam hadn't resulted in being assimilated like Apple Bloom had feared. Instead, it really felt more like Flim and Flam had become true partners to the Apple Family. They even supplied the Apple Family with a number of machines to help tend to the fields, one of those machines being a mechanical plow that Flim was about to teach Apple Bloom how to use.

"So all you have to do is sit here," Flim said.

"Uh huh," Apple Bloom nodded.

"And then you flip this switch here."

"Like this?" Apple Bloom asked flipping the switch and turning it on.

"Y-yeah, just like that. Now you want to-" before he could finish, Apple Bloom had already figured the rest of it out and got it started. As usual, Flim was impressed. He still hadn't made the connection to her Cutie Mark and tools, so he was still learning that he was dealing with a tool master.

"Ah think Ah got it from here, Flim," Apple Bloom said.

"I can see," Flim said laughing, "How old are you again?"

"Ah turned sixteen two months ago," Apple Bloom stated looking forward. Flim had begun walking next to the plow.

"Wow, sixteen. You must have all the colts in school chasing you," he was obviously trying to make small talk. Well, no reason not to indulge him.

"Actually, that's mah friend Sweetie Belle."

"Ahh, I see," silence fell between them, until Flim looked to the side and saw Applejack looking up at an apple tree. Apple Bloom noticed that Flim sighed a bit looking at her. When he spoke again, he sounded really serious.

"Has she bucked any trees since her grandmother's death?"

"Naw, not really. That's mah job actually. She's tried a few times, but she's lost a lot of spirit."

"Hmm..." Flim seemed to take that in, and Apple Bloom was curious as to what went on in his mind. It seemed like both of the twins had a borderline obsession with Applejack. She had a similar conversation with Flam (the one with the mustache) one morning, when he asked if she ever smiled anymore.

Flim walked over to Applejack and said something to her. They talked for a while, Applejack looking away with a serious expression, but Apple Bloom could have sworn she was blushing. She wasn't _falling_ for him, was she?

But Apple Bloom remembered that she had a similar expression when Flam spoke to her as well. That didn't make any sense at all.

* * *

The following night though, Apple Bloom walked back into the house and saw Applejack sitting on the couch looking at a picture. It was of her with Macintosh, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith. Apple Bloom was about to just walk upstairs in silence, but...

"Hey, Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked, stopping Apple Bloom.

"Yeah?" Apple Bloom asked turning around.

"Ah... love ya sis..."

It had been so long since Apple Bloom had heard those words from her sister, that she was moved to tears. She smiled letting her tears flow as she responded, saying something she had wanted to say to Applejack for three years.

"Ah love you too sis."


	7. Chapter 7

The Last Dance – 4 Years Remaining

"So, it's about that time, right?" Silver Spoon asked as all five of them stood in front of the bulletin board advertizing Senior Prom.

"Hmm... this brings up a problem for me," Sweetie Belle pouted. Diamond Tiara turned to her raising en eyebrow.

"_What_ problem?" Diamond Tiara asked, "It's not like _you_ have boy problems."

"Well, a plethora of coltfriends is still an issue. I can only take one..." Sweetie Belle whined.

"You sound like me when I was little," Diamond Tiara said shaking her head.

"So, do you know who you're taking to prom?" Scootaloo asked Apple Bloom.

"Ah ain't goin," Apple Bloom said simply trotting off. Everyone looked at her in shock before running after her.

"What do you mean "you're not going"?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"There ain't no reason ta go. 'Sides, we ain't got the money anyway."

"Um, Silver Spoon, pull up the numbers," Diamond Tiara said. Silver Spoon reached into her saddle bag and pulled out a small note pad. Sweetie Belle held it up with her magic while Silver Spoon turned the pages.

"According to this, Golden Apple inc.'s revenue averages to about one thousand bits a month. If we account for last year and this year's revenue, subtract for the average amounts in bills, shopping, and take away from Diamond Tiara's Sweet 16 party last year, finally compare that to the price for the Senior Prom tickets..." she wrote the number on her piece of paper and circled it, "You should be able to afford 1,000 bits yourself."

"Thank you, Silver Spoon," Diamond Tiara said.

"I think what she means is," Scootaloo said rolling her eyes, "we ain't buyin it. So what's up?"

Apple Bloom sighed, "Ah jus' don't see the point. There ain't nopony here Ah wanna go with."

"You mean because _he's_ not available?" Silver Spoon asked. All Apple Bloom could do was look down seriously, letting her silence speak for itself.

"Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle started, "It's been six years. Don't you think it's-"

"Think _real_ hard before ya finish that sentence," Apple Bloom stated seriously, glaring at Sweetie Belle, who looked away in shame. These days, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle just couldn't agree whenever it came to Lezard, but it was mostly because Sweetie Belle had become really loose in the last two years.

"Well, _I_ think it's romantic that she's saving herself for her special somepony," Diamond Tiara said wistfully, "It's just like one of my romance novels. The two lovers torn apart by the unforgiving hands of time, they eagerly await the day when time will allow them to be united. Their bodies crave the caress of one another, and their hearts _long_ to be one again," everyone stopped and looked at Diamond Tiara like she was crazy, "What?"

"You read _way_ too many of those books," Scootaloo said rolling her eyes.

"Well at least I know romance," Diamond Tiara retaliated, "Unlike _you_. I bet you don't even have a date to the prom."

"I do so!" Scootaloo defended.

"Yeah, okay Scootaloo, _sure_ you do," Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes, Silver Spoon giggling in agreement. Recently the two of them begun to hang out more, becoming more like how they were as kids, just nicer with it. Apple Bloom smiled looking at that, because it was a sign that Diamond Tiara was finally happy.

"I do! Really!" Scootaloo turned to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, "You guys believe me, right?"

"I'd _like _to, Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle said awkwardly, "But you never showed interest in any colt I saw."

"Y-yeah? Well, I just never voiced it! You'll see at Prom," Scootaloo turned to Apple Bloom, "Which you _are_ going."

"Scootaloo..." Apple Bloom groaned.

"Don't wanna hear it," Scootaloo said turning her nose in the air, "Come on guys, we gotta get to homeroom."

She was talking to Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon, who she shared homeroom with. Diamond Tiara walked over to Apple Bloom and put a hoof on her shoulder.

"It's okay Apple Bloom, I understand," she said.

"Thanks Diamond," Apple Bloom said smiling to her friend as they walked to their homeroom.

* * *

Naturally, Apple Bloom walked Diamond Tiara to her house. She was still sort of clingy to Apple Bloom, but she had begun smiling again, and her demeanor became a little brighter. She and Apple Bloom spent the most time together, mostly at Apple Bloom's place. Actually, Diamond Tiara had begun spending the night at Apple Bloom's place, probably what contributed to her brighter persona.

"So are you and Sweetie Belle okay?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Ah guess so, as long as she don't say nothin about Lezard," Apple Bloom stated, "Just 'cause she's slept with almost every colt in Ponyville High don't mean she knows about true love."

"You don't really think she's slept with every colt in school, do you?"

"She might as well have," Apple Bloom said, "Ah saw her in the gym after the game last week. Ah know they had sex under the benches."

"Did you try talking to her?"

"She won't listen. Ah've got better things ta worry about than Sweetie Belle becomin a whore."

Diamond Tiara looked serious, "Apple Bloom, you don't mean that."

"Why shouldn't Ah? It ain't like Ah didn't try. Accordin ta her, _Ah'm_ the one who don't get it."

"You two were best friends though. It would be horrible to just let this be the end, and _that's_ all the more reason why you should be at Senior Prom."

"Ugh, not you too..."

"Apple Bloom, everyone's going to be there. This could be the last time we're all together."

"Diamond Tiara, Ah highly doubt that we're gonna drift apart after we graduate."

"Really? Because you and Sweetie Belle are already drifting apart," her tone sounded dark again, and that made Apple Bloom stop and turn to Diamond Tiara. She was looking down, her mane covering her eyes. It reminded of Apple Bloom of how Diamond Tiara used to be until last year.

She was serious.

"Yer really afraid, aren't ya?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You guys are my best friends," Diamond Tiara said softly, "I don't know what I'd do without you. All it takes is one though. First it'll be you and Sweetie Belle, then Scootaloo will leave, then Silver Spoon, and finally you and I will go our separate ways, and then I'll be alone again. I don't know what's going to happen to me after high school, but I'd like to know that my best friends will still be best friends."

"Aw Diamond Tiara..." Apple Bloom couldn't avoid it. She knew that Diamond Tiara was right. It seemed like she was always right about these things, "Fine, if ya feel that strongly about it, Ah can make an appearance."

"_And_ you'll reconcile with Sweetie Belle?" Diamond Tiara asked. Apple Bloom sighed before speaking again.

"Yes, _an'_ Ah'll reconcile with Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom said. Diamond Tiara brightened up a bit, and they continued their walk to Diamond Tiara's mansion. They traveled the rest of the way in silence as Apple Bloom thought of what to say to Sweetie Belle.

* * *

The days went by, but Apple Bloom wasn't able to find a good time to talk to Sweetie Belle. That was mostly because Sweetie Belle was _avoiding_ Apple Bloom. It was okay if they were with the group, but whenever Apple Bloom went to her solo, Sweetie Belle would duck out of wherever they were. It was annoying Apple Bloom to no end.

It was the weekend now, and Apple Bloom was walking through Ponyville. Everyone was busy preparing for Senior Prom, which Apple Bloom felt she probably should have been doing as well, but she just wasn't as excited as everypony else. It would be better if _he_ were there, but since he wasn't, and she was still on the outs with Sweetie Belle, there wasn't much to look forward too. Not to her at least.

She found herself in front of Carousel Boutique. Was Sweetie Belle home? Maybe if she cornered her here at home, she might be able to talk to her. She walked up to the door and rang the bell. Sadly (or fortunately) it wasn't Sweetie Belle who answered the door.

"Oh, hello Apple Bloom," Rarity said with a soft smile. Surprisingly, she looked pretty much the same as she did six years ago.

"Hey Rarity, um, how 're ya doin?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Oh, I'm _fine_," Rarity stated, "Spike payed me a visit, and we had the most _wonderful_ time."

"Ah see, that's good," Apple Bloom said looking down a bit. Rarity noticed that and looked worried.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Rarity asked.

"Y-yeah, Ah guess so. Ah wus jus' wonderin if Sweetie Belle was here?"

Rarity gave a sigh, suggesting she was aware of Sweetie Belle's attitude of late, "Unfortunately no. She went of with her "boyfriend" Brass Knuckle."

Apple Bloom sighed, "Great. Ah missed her _again_. That's alright, Ah'll jus' head on home then."

She turned around about to walk away, but Rarity grabbed her leg stopping her.

"Um, Apple Bloom, I heard that Prom is coming up. Do you have a dress? If not, then..."

"Ah couldn't ask ya fer that. Ah appreciate it though, but-"

"Nonsense, I once gave my own tail to a complete stranger. Why wouldn't I be willing to help a dear friend? Now get in here, Apple Bloom. I know I have something in that would suit you."

Apple Bloom _so_ wanted to just say no, but Rarity wouldn't take no for an answer at this point, so Apple Bloom reluctantly walked into the shop. It was really nice inside, but sort of messy. Funny, because Apple Bloom always pictured Rarity to be obsessively neat, but apparently it was the opposite.

"I noticed that you don't seem too excited," Rarity noted, catching Apple Bloom off guard.

"Huh? Whut do ya mean?" Apple Bloom asked. Rarity chuckled softly.

"Most seventeen year old mares are ecstatic about Senior Prom, but you don't look too happy."

"Truth is, Ah don't even wanna go," Apple Bloom admitted looking down. Rarity gave an overly dramatic gasp.

"Why not? It's the most important moment for kids in high school."

"Ah don't see why. It's jus' a bunch of ponies dancin an' listenin ta loud music. Maybe if ya got yer special somepony with ya it's a nice place ta go on a date, but other than that..."

"Senior Prom is _much _more than a "nice place to go on a date". It's the last chance you have to be with the ponies you care about."

"Ah don't follow."

Rarity walked over to her desk and pulled out a thick book, "The ponies you're friends with now aren't necessarily going to be the ponies you're friends with in the future. Some ponies will stay here in Ponyville, some ponies will move to other towns, some may even move to another country all together. If you don't go to prom, then you might be saying goodbye to ponies before you're ready."

She opened the book and looked inside with a wistful smile. That must have been her year book. Apple Bloom thought about that, and suddenly got scared. Would they all be friends still after this day? She and Sweetie Belle were still at odds, always arguing or just disagreeing with each other.

"Me an' the girls promised ta _always _be friends no matter whut though..." Apple Bloom said softly.

"All the more reason to go," Rarity said walking over to Apple Bloom, "You need to use this day to solidify that friendship. This is when you find out who your real friends are."

Apple Bloom knew who her real friends were. Their names were Silver Spoon, Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara, _and_ Sweetie Belle. She had to save that friendship, and to do that, she _had_ to go to Prom.

"Yer right," Apple Bloom said with a nod, "Ah _need_ ta go ta Prom, even if Lezard ain't there."

"Excellent," Rarity said, returning to her extremely happy mode, "But if you're going to go, you must look your best, so..." she pulled out a blue and white dress similar to Applejack's really nice dress, "This one is my latest creation. I had wanted to give it to you at some point, and this is as good of a time as any."

Apple Bloom wanted to protest, as it was her latest creation, but remembering that Rarity represented the Element of Generosity, she walked over to Rarity and hugged her.

"Thanks Rarity. Ah love it."

* * *

Senior Prom was held in the Town Hall. It was really nice inside, decked out to look like a ballroom. When Apple Bloom arrived, she was pleased to see Silver Spoon was already there. She was standing by the punch bowl by herself.

"Are ya lonely?" Apple Bloom said walking over to her.

"No, I came by myself," Silver Spoon admitted, "Nopony really caught my eye as a date. Besides, this gives me time to work out a few formulas to try in the future."

Apple Bloom shook her head smiling. Of _course_ Silver Spoon would be working numbers for fun. She must have loved math, which was Apple Bloom's least favorite subject.

"Did anypony else get here?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I saw Scootaloo over there. She was telling the truth by the way," Silver Spoon said.

"Tellin the truth?"

Silver Spoon pointed to the dance floor and they saw Scootaloo dancing, with a _boy_! She had a date?! She _liked_ boys?! Not only that, but she looked _gorgeous._ But... it was Scootaloo...

"Ah never would have guessed..." Apple Bloom said.

"I was shocked too. Diamond Tiara is going to flip her top when she sees it."

That was true. Scootaloo looked over at them, and just gave them a look that said "I told you so". Apple Bloom couldn't help but laugh. Diamond Tiara came in with some pegasus in their grade. She didn't look to happy with it, but when she saw Apple Bloom and Silver Spoon her expression changed instantly. Of course she ran over to them.

"Glad to see you came, Bloom," Diamond Tiara said.

"If Ah didn't ya'll would 've hunted me down anyway, right?"

The colt Diamond Tiara came with walked over to her, "I was thinking we could go and dance?" he asked. Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes.

"Fine Comet," Diamond Tiara groaned, "I'll catch up with you two in a bit." two of them walked over to the dance floor. Once again Silver Spoon and Apple Bloom laughed, especially when they saw the expression on Diamond Tiara's face when she saw Scootaloo's date.

Was she angry that she was wrong? They couldn't tell, but it was still funny.

Sweetie Belle eventually did show up, but she only said a curt hi to everyone before going off with her date. Apple Bloom didn't like him on sight. He was a unicorn, but his mane was cut in a mohawk, and his Cutie Mark was a fist. He was too old to be a student, and he was giving Sweetie Belle strange looks, always looking at her flank. Apple Bloom wanted to hit him so bad, but she was trying to save her friendship with Sweetie Belle, and all that would do is upset her.

After one dance, the two of them walked into the back areas. They were gone for a while, and Apple Bloom was getting worried. She wanted to believe that they were okay, but something was telling her that wasn't the case.

"Ah'll be right back," Apple Bloom said to Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Scootaloo before getting up to follow them. Hopefully she was wrong, and they were just making out somewhere.

"Stop it! I said no!"

That was Sweetie Belle, and that didn't sound "okay". Apple Bloom walked into the hallway and saw red. Brass Knuckle was trying to force himself onto Sweetie Belle. Eventually he pushed her onto her hind legs and against a wall, and it looked like he was kissing her neck, only Sweetie Belle was trying to push him off. Apple Bloom was _not_ about to let that happen.

She stomped over to them, stood on her hind legs, pulled Brass Knuckle away and punched him hard in the face, knocking him onto the floor.

"Bitch!" he shouted wiping the blood off his face.

"Last time Ah checked the dictionary, no meant _no_!" Apple Bloom said sternly.

"This ain't none of your business hick!"

"Ya mess with mah friends, an' it becomes mah business!"

Brass Knuckle got up and was about to hit Apple Bloom, but a pink bolt of lightning hit him back. Apple Bloom was startled, but when she turned around she was Diamond Tiara walking in, with Scootaloo and Silver Spoon with her. None of them looked happy, but Diamond Tiara looked scary. Her expression was dark, and she had pink electricity surrounding her.

"You don't go to Ponyville High," Diamond Tiara said, sounding almost possessed, "So as far as I see it, there's no reason for you to be here."

"I ain't afraid of a bunch of high school girls!" Brass Knuckle said, suddenly wishing he hadn't. He was engulfed in a pink aura and lifted into the air. Diamond Tiara looked up at him with a sort of possessed smile on her face.

"You should be," Diamond Tiara said, now using her magic to pull his legs out, "At least, be afraid of _me_," she laughed darkly, all while watching Brass Knuckle suffer. This was getting scary.

"Diamond!" Scootaloo called out. Diamond Tiara's eyes opened wide and she let Brass Knuckle go, who was backing away from Diamond Tiara.

"Sh-sh-she's a monster!" he screamed scampering up and running out the back way. Silver Spoon and Apple Bloom ran over to Diamond Tiara, who was trembling now.

"Diamond Tiara, are you alright?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I'm f-f-fine," she said, "Ch-ch-ch-check on Sw-Sweetie Belle..." she was still looking forward, still in shock apparently as to what just happened. Apple Bloom went to Sweetie Belle, who was crying in Scootaloo's arms.

"Sweetie Belle, ya alright honey?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Apple Bloom, I'm sorry!" Sweetie Belle sobbed, "You were right! I was acting like a tramp, and I almost-"

"Shh... shh... it's okay Belle," Apple Bloom said holding Sweetie Belle as well, "We're right here."

After a good few minutes, Sweetie Belle calmed down and she and Apple Bloom decided to dance together while they talked.

"I've been really insensitive lately," Sweetie Belle said as they danced, "There's nothing wrong with you still loving Lezard. It's great that you have somepony waiting for you."

"Yeah, Ah hope he's there in four years."

"I bet he will be," Sweetie Belle said, "And if he is, will you bring him back to Ponyville?"

"Maybe after a while, but Ah think Ah might spend sum time in Canterlot with him. Ah don't know. But it's too early ta really think that far ahead. Let's jus' spend this time tagether."

Rather than respond, Sweetie Belle held onto Apple Bloom tighter, allowing their friendship to rekindle.

It was almost time for the last dance, and Diamond Tiara was sitting by herself. Sweetie Belle was dancing with Silver Spoon (she had danced once with everyone, including Diamond Tiara) and of course Scootaloo was with her coltfriend, who Apple Bloom learned was named Speaker Box.

"Why are ya by yerself?" Apple Bloom asked sitting next to Diamond Tiara, "The last dance is comin up, ya know."

Diamond Tiara sighed, "Comet cheated on me."

"Whut?! When?!"

"While I went to help you save Sweetie Belle, I came back and saw him kissing Sunflower," Diamond Tiara said, sounding a bit like her old dark self. She was doing so well, too.

"Ah, ya weren't enjoyin yer time with him anyway. The last dance should be with someone ya actually like."

"You're right..." the music changed to a nice slow song, and Diamond Tiara turned to Apple Bloom, "Dance with me."

As usual, her asking sounded more like a demand. As usual, Apple Bloom couldn't say no either.

"Let's dance, m'lady," Apple Bloom bowing to Diamond Tiara. She actually got a smile out of her.

As they held each other and danced, Apple Bloom's thoughts went back to the past. This time six years ago, she would have never thought that Diamond Tiara would be her friend. She was always being put down by here for being a blank flank, and any attempt she made to befriend her was always shot down.

Yet here they were now, holding each other lovingly, dancing together at Prom. How did it happen again? Diamond Tiara just started inviting Apple Bloom over to play when they were kids. After a few weeks, Apple Bloom started inviting her to play with her, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Silver Spoon. It didn't take long for Apple Bloom to feel comfortable inviting Diamond Tiara over to her place, and they actually hung out the most.

As they got older, Diamond Tiara seemed to depend to Apple Bloom for a lot. She began sitting next to her at lunch, requesting that Apple Bloom walk her home, asking her for advice, and even spending the night over at Apple Bloom's place. It always seemed like Diamond Tiara was afraid of something, and Apple Bloom's presence put her at ease. Their evolution over the years was amazing, and although Apple Bloom still loved Lezard, she felt something strong for Diamond Tiara as well. It was almost as strong as she felt for Lezard, if not just as strong. A desire to protect her.

Whatever she was afraid of, she _had_ to protect her.

"Apple Bloom?" Diamond Tiara asked softly.

"Hm?"

"I know that you and Lezard are destined to be together, and I don't want to get in the way of that, but I need to tell you something I've wanted to say for a long time."

"What's up? Ya know you can tell me anything."

Diamond Tiara looked down, and there were tears in her eyes, "I always thought you were my best friend, but I think you're a lot more than that now. I don't... understand everything that I feel about you... but..." she looked into Apple Bloom's eyes letting her tears flow freely, "I love you."

Apple Bloom was wide eyed, "Diamond..."

"You don't need to say it," Diamond Tiara continued, "I know that you love Lezard, and that I can never compete with that. I'm okay with that. Just please, let me have this one moment."

Apple Bloom closed her eyes and smiled, "Alright. Ah'm yers fer the rest of the night."

Diamond Tiara got real close to Apple Bloom, and kissed her, still crying, but Apple Bloom felt the relief wash over her dear friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Since this story is told from each year, I've had a hard time with the next few chapters. Sorry with how long this took, and I'm sorry in advanced if the next one takes just as long.**

I'll Protect You Always – 3 Years Remaining

"Okay, concentrate Scootaloo," Silver Spoon said.

"I've got it, okay?" Scootaloo stated, focusing on the ball in front of her. She hunched over and concentrated _really_ hard. After a few seconds the ball started moving, and was engulfed in a dark blue aura, and actually lifted up.

"Not bad, Scootaloo," Apple Bloom said running over to her friend.

"Heh, for some reason I think that earth ponies can use it easier," Scootaloo said letting the ball go, "Just that took a lot out of me, yet last year Diamond Tiara was able to-"

"SHH!" Silver Spoon shushed Scootaloo before turning to Diamond Tiara, who was sitting under a tree with Sweetie Belle. No one was talking about what she did to Brass Knuckle, who ran away from Ponyville shortly after that day. To some degree they were trying to act like it didn't happen, even if they all knew that Diamond Tiara had used her "powers" to try to kill Brass Knuckle.

Apple Bloom wanted to kill him herself, but she wasn't going to _laugh_ while doing it.

"That is interestin though," Apple Bloom stated, "Ah mean, you, me, and Diamond seem ta have an easy time with this stuff, but Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both have a little more trouble."

"It's a known fact that earth ponies are more grounded mentally than pegasi and unicorns. That could lead to greater concentration, which seems to be vital for this magic," Silver Spoon reasoned.

"Well, I'm not going to give up," Scootaloo said focusing on the ball again, "By the end of today, I plan on having that ball bouncing though Ponyville on it's own."

Some time ago, Silver Spoon found out that it was in fact possible for earth ponies and pegasi to use magic. This was a unique magic that involved using the mind to make things happen. Using this unusual "magic" was difficult, but they had been practicing in secret for years now. While all five of them shared telekinesis and heightened senses, they also had specialties it seemed. Apple Bloom was now capable of kicking a tree so hard that it would tilt over a bit, Sweetie Belle's could hypnotize anypony by giving them a simple glance (they acted like they were in love with her), Scootaloo's flight powers increased to the point where she sort of vanished when she flew, and while Silver Spoon hadn't really specialized in anything, everyone noticed that she had become _extremely _analytical, sounding almost mechanical when going over information.

Diamond Tiara was a true anomoly though. She seemed to be able to do more things than any pony. She learned how to use telekinesis easily, and had also displayed more destructive powers, such as spontaneous combustion, and even shooting lighting out of her eyes. No one openly spoke on it, but everyone was concerned.

Sweetie Belle whistled loudly, catching everypony's attention. They all looked and saw Sweetie Belle pointing out to where Flim and Flam were walking up the path to where they were.

"Think ya could wait ta make the ball bounce?" Apple Bloom asked Scootaloo, who stopped immediately. They wanted to keep these powers a secret after all.

"Apple Bloom, there you are," Flim said.

"We sort of need your advice, don't we brother?" Flam asked his brother.

"That we do, brother," Flim replied, making Apple Bloom giggle a bit. At first she thought these two were creepy, but after working with them for so long she began to see them as really cute.

"Alright, whut's up?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well, as you know, Applejack's birthday is in a few days," Flim began.

"And we were hoping to get Applejack something really special. We wanted your opinion on this," Flam continued as Flim pulled out a small box. Inside were two diamond earrings shaped a bit like apples.

"Oh my Celestia..." Diamond Tiara said as she and Sweetie Belle walked up, "Those are so pretty."

"Sheesh, trying to win her heart?" Scootaloo asked. Oddly enough, Flim and Flam smiled awkwardly, blushing.

"W-well, Applejack is very special," Flam began.

"We just w-want to let her know _how_ special," Flim continued.

"That's _all_!" they both said at the same time.

"Sure, that's all," Sweetie Belle said rolling her eyes, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon giggling.

Normally Apple Bloom would have thought that Applejack would think the gift were in poor taste, but now that they _could_ afford bigger things, she had begun to appreciate the finer things a bit more. She wasn't becoming Rarity, but she was becoming slightly more sophisticated.

"Personally, Ah think she'll love it," Apple Bloom stated. Flim and Flam smiled in relief.

"Good," Flim said.

"We were hoping you'd say that," Flam added.

"Will Ah see ya'll tonight?" Apple Bloom asked, getting nods from both of them.

"Yeah, we planned on spending the night," Flam stated.

"You don't mind, right?" Flim asked with a smirk, as if already knowing the answer. Apple Bloom gave a fake sigh.

"Ah guess ya'll can stay over. Just play nicely with mah sis, alright?" she said, shocking all of her friends a bit. She went over to them and lightly kissed them on the cheeks, "See ya'll tonight."

Both of them tipped their hats in response, and then walked away. Scootaloo was the first to turn to Apple Bloom, "What the hell was that?"

"Whut wus _whut_?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Play nice? Are they _both_ lusting over your sister?" Scootaloo asked.

"Ah don't know, really," Apple Bloom admitted, "She's been real giddy these days though whenever they come over."

"Just having one of them is a dream come true," Sweetie Belle said, "But to have both of them at the same time? You're sister is _so_ lucky."

Diamond Tiara looked at Sweetie Belle deadpanned "Yeah, completely over look the moral issues of have _two _boyfriends at the same time."

"That's assuming that she _is_ dating both of them," Silver Spoon said, "But in the end, that's her business only. We don't need to worry about that."

"The only thing I'm worried about right now is making that ball bounce," Scootaloo said looking at the ball and concentrating again, everyone laughing at her determination. It was sad, because she was actually the worst at telekinesis.

* * *

"I knew she could do it," Diamond Tiara said as she and Apple Bloom walked back to Diamond Tiara's mansion that night.

"She did say she wusn't gonna stop till she had the ball bouncin on it's own," Apple Bloom said laughing a bit, "Ah jus wish she hadn't worn herself out doin it."

"Well, pegasi have more flighty thoughts," Diamond Tiara stopped and looked at an acorn on the ground, and used her powers to lift it up effortlessly, "You and I are both earth ponies, so naturally this stuff is easier for us. More grounded thoughts, you know?"

"Yeah, Ah guess," Apple Bloom had to think, "But ya know, you really took off with it. Ya don't have to try as hard as the rest of us ta lift things, and yer able ta do more things than the rest of us," Apple Bloom suddenly had an epiphany, one that she knew would make Diamond Tiara happy, "Hey! What if this is yer special talent?!"

"This new magic?" Diamond Tiara asked, looking at Apple Bloom.

"Yeah! Ah mean, yer able ta do sum really cool stuff with yer powers, an' the stuff that we're all able ta do yer able ta do with ease! Ah think this is it, Diamond Tiara! Remember back in high school how ya were all sad 'bout not knowin what yer real talent wus?" Diamond Tiara nodded slowly, "Maybe this is it! Yer a natural at..." Apple Bloom thought of what to call this magic, which they still didn't have a name for it, "psychokinesis... That's what we call it! An' that's yer special talent! Psychokinesis!"

Diamond Tiara raised an eyebrow, "Why psychokinesis though?" she asked.

"Well, we're able ta do sum really scary stuff with it. Not jus movin objects with our minds, but also super strength, hypnosis, invisibilty, analysis, and all the stuff you can do, Ah think yer for psychokinesis whut Princess Twilight is fer magic. Yer special talent is psychokinesis!"

"My special talent..." Diamond Tiara thought hard about it, "I have to think about it. I'm sorry, but this is just too much right now."

"Ah understand," Apple Bloom said, noting how happy Diamond Tiara seemed thinking about it. If nothing else, she seemed excited to know exactly what her special talent was, if not really afraid. She must have still been thinking about it all this time.

* * *

Of course Pinkie Pie had a party for Applejack's birthday. It wasn't a majorly big or crazy party, but she did invite all of her friends. Even Princess Twilight was able to make an appearance. Naturally, Rarity brought Sweetie Belle, and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie insisted on inviting Scootaloo. Applejack then felt that she might as well allow all of Apple Bloom's friends to come as well.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle were outside waiting for Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara to arrive. They knew that they would be coming together, since Silver Spoon's dorm was close to Diamond Tiara's mansion.

"Sure are taking their sweet time," Scootaloo said.

"You know Diamond Tiara," Sweetie Belle said, "She probably wants to make sure her make up is applied correctly. It _is_ a party after all."

"I think you have Diamond confused with _yourself_," Scootaloo stated rolling her eyes, "She's a lot more practical than you are."

Sweetie Belle stuck out her tongue at Scootaloo. Apple Bloom laughed, but then she had to think to herself, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon _were_ taking a long time. Silver Spoon was one thing, but Diamond Tiara was _always_ on time for these things. With all the weirdness surrounding her as of late, something was telling her that something was up.

"Let's go search for 'em," Apple Bloom said standing up.

"Is that okay?" Sweetie Belle asked, "I mean, I don't want to miss any of the party."

"Ain't nothin happenin that we need ta see," Apple Bloom stated, "Sides, with everything happenin ta Diamond Tiara lately, should we really take her bein late lightly?"

That made Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stop and think. Things were getting really shocking lately concerning Diamond Tiara, with that weird time in Canterlot a few years back, and then the incident at the prom. They got up and nodded to Apple Bloom.

"Right, let's take my bike to Diamond Tiara's mansion," Scootaloo stated. The three young mares ran over to her black magi-tech bike with a white and golden chariot from Canterlot tied to it (they were allowed to keep the one from the incident eight years ago). Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom got in the chariot, and Scootaloo started up the bike and drove off into Ponyville.

They got about halfway there when they saw Silver Spoon looking around frantically.

"Silver Spoon!" Scootaloo called out, stopping a bit in front of Silver Spoon, who ran over to them.

"Guys, I can't find Diamond Tiara anywhere!" Silver Spoon cried.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I didn't!" Silver Spoon said, scaring everyone,"She wasn't at her mansion! Mister Filthy Rich said she went for a walk but never came home!"

"Alright, this is gettin serious," Apple Bloom said getting out of the carriage, "Scootaloo, take to the skies and scout around the Everfree Forest. Sweetie Belle, you an' Silver Spoon need ta search around town."

"What about you?" Scootaloo asked.

"Ah'll search around the club house and the surroundin woods."

Everypony nodded and ran off (flew off in Scootaloo's case) in their separate directions. Apple Bloom knew that something was off. Diamond Tiara was in danger, she knew it. She didn't know what was happening to her lately, but she knew that her friend was in danger.

* * *

When she arrived at the club house, Apple Bloom looked around frantically. Once she was sure that no one else was there, she closed her eyes and pressed her ears to the ground, using a bit of her Psychokinesis to listen through the ground for sounds.

Crying... Diamond Tiara was close.

She ran inside of the club house and saw Diamond Tiara backed up in a corner. Shew was trembling, and crying to herself. She also looked like she was hurt. Her mane was a bit of a mess, and her tiara was on the floor in front of her.

"Diamond Tiara," Apple Bloom said galloping over to her friend and holding her as she cried, "Shh... it's alright honey... Ah'm here now. Ain't nothin gonna hurt ya."

"Three... more years..." Diamond Tiara said softly, catching Apple Bloom's attention.

"Come again?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Three more years... until the end..."

That scared Apple Bloom a bit, "The end of what?" she asked seriously.

"The end... of everything..." Diamond Tiara looked up at Apple Bloom pleadingly, "That's what I heard... in my dream..."

"Diamond..."

"Help me, Apple Bloom..." she pleaded, "I don't know what's happening to me... I'm scared... I can't control myself... I think... I want..." her breathing picked up, "I... I... I..." she broke down and sobbed again.

"It's gonna be alright," Apple Bloom said soothingly, "Ah ain't gonna let nothin happen."

"You'll... protect me?" Diamond Tiara asked through her sobs.

"Yeah, Ah'll protect ya no matter what."

That seemed to comfort Diamond Tiara a bit, because she calmed down a bit, still holding Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom kissed Diamond Tiara on the forehead, and then began rubbing her mane, silently singing Diamond Tiara into a more peaceful mindset.

* * *

When she fully calmed down, they made use of a few of Sweetie Belle's cosmetics in the club house and walked back into town, where Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Silver Spoon were gathered together.

"Diamond Tiara!" Sweetie Belle called out. All three of them ranover to her and Apple Bloom.

"Where the hell were you?" Scootaloo asked, "We were getting worried!"

"Sorry guys... I just..."

"She's fine," Apple Bloom defended, catching Diamond Tiara off guard a bit, "Besides, we shouldn't keep mah sister waitin, ya know?"

Apple Bloom walked off past everyone, trying to leave it at that. She knew that she'd have to answer to everyone eventually, but she didn't have it in her right now. All she could think about was what Diamond Tiara has said to her.

Three more years...

Until the end...


	9. Chapter 9

**I went through two different versions of this chapter before I was happy with it. I hope that this is the version that reaches fanfiction, because I want to get to the next chapter. We're almost there people!**

Destinies Intertwined – 2 Years Remaining

"I don't understand why we're here," Diamond Tiara whined as she and Apple Bloom walked into the library.

"Diamond, somethin weird is happenin to ya," Apple Bloom said, "We gotta find out what it is."

"Do you really think that the Princess will be able to help?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Ah hope so," Apple Bloom said, more so to herself then to Diamond Tiara. The incident last year really stuck with Apple Bloom. Ever since then Diamond Tiara had started depending on Apple Bloom a lot more, to the point that she spent the night over at Apple Bloom's place more than her own.

The two young mares looked around the library for a little while, but their focus was taken by the sudden appearance of Twilight and a somber looking Earth Pony. When Apple Bloom looked at the pony, it didn't register right away who it was until she got a look at the Cutie Mark, which Apple Bloom fangasmed shortly after.

"O-O-O-Occtavia Philharmonic?!" she silently cried out, even though everyone in the room heard her. Twilight smiled sweetly when she saw Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara, but Octavia gave Apple Bloom a funny look of almost recognition.

"Apple Bloom, what a nice surprise," Twilight said now turning to Octavia, "Octavia, this is Apple Bloom and her friend Diamond Tiara. Apple Bloom is the young mare I told you about."

"I see," Octavia said, her voice deep and sensual, she slowly approached Apple Bloom, "This is the so called Master of Harmony? You're... different then I imagined. You seem... harder... if that makes any sense."

"Um... not really..." Apple Bloom admitted slowly, the feeling of amazement at seeing Octavia slowly turning into fear for some reason, as if her magenta eyes were peering into Apple Bloom's very soul.

"I apologize, I just figured the pony who mastered all six Elements of Harmony would be... softer... is all. I was shocked by the edge I saw in your eyes."

"Uh huh..." Apple Bloom was clearly getting scared now. Diamond Tiara clearly sensed it, because she tapped Apple Bloom on the shoulder.

"Bloom, what's wrong?" she asked, unfortunately Apple Bloom didn't know how to answer. Before she even could though, Octavia turned to Twilight.

"I should probably get going," Octavia said, "I would hate to keep Vinyl waiting."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help," Twilight said sadly, "Trust me though, some things are best left not known."

"I understand," Octavia said, "But the nightmares won't go away if I ignore them. I'm sure _you_ of all ponies understand that."

Twilight was silent, and just looked down. Octavia turned back to Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara, bowing to them, and sauntering over to the door.

"Octavia, wait," Twilight called out, stopping Octavia, "Um, you were friends with Trixie, right? Because her monument is outside of Ponyville."

"I saw it on the way," Octavia stated, "I'll pay it a visit before I move on back to Canterlot. Thank you, Princess Twilight," Octavia said bowing again and walking out. Apple Bloom was at first mesmerized by how amazing Octavia's walk was (she could even put Rarity to shame) and her overall alluring appearance, but now that she was gone Apple Bloom found that she had stopped breathing. There was something about Octavia. Something... not right...

"You needed something?" Twilight asked, snapping Apple Bloom out of her daze.

"Yeah, um... Diamond Tiara and Ah were wonderin if we could look through some of the books pertainin ta the age of Midnight."

It looked like Twilight was considering them for a long while. She looked at Diamond Tiara for a second, causing the pink mare to step back a bit. After what felt like an eternity Twilight shook her head.

"It seems like everyone wants to know about that time," Twilight all but groaned, "Come with me."

"Huh?" Apple Bloom asked as Twilight turned to go back into the room where she and Octavia talked. Apple Bloom turned to Diamond Tiara, who shrugged, and the two of them followed her.

In the room there were even more books concerning dark magic and the past. What looked like a large story book was on a stand in the center of the room. Apple Bloom wondered if she was reading off of that when she spoke to Ovtavia.

"What about the past do you wish to know?" Twilight asked.

"Well," Apple Bloom began, "Ah remember quite a bit. Ah was wonderin if there's anything about the story that ain't covered in books. Ah mean, you got memories of that time, right?"

Twilight chuckled, "Well, I have a few memories. I don't remember everything, but I remember quite a bit," Twilight walked over to the book, "You know, Bayonet and Midnight were friends."

"R-really?" Apple Bloom asked. Even Diamond Tiara looked really surprised.

Twilight nodded, "As a matter of fact, history doesn't make much mention of some of the other ponies related to that period. It's been so long that a lot of the stories have been split up into multiple stories."

"What do you mean?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Well, for one thing, there's the story of the two goddesses," Twilight began, "which tells of two powerful goddesses, one of light, and one of darkness. The two of them were close friends despite one coming from Elysium and the other one coming from Tartarus. The goddess of darkness fell in love with a mortal pony, but that pony was killed by a local villager. The goddess of light tried to calm the goddess of darkness, but she was inconsolable. In the end, the goddess of darkness went out of control, and the two former friends had to fight one another. Sadly the goddess of light wasn't able to bring herself to kill her friend, so she was struck down by the goddess of darkness. No one knows what happened after that, as any pony who could document it was killed in the destruction."

"Celestia..." Apple Bloom said.

"Another story tells of a dark witch who came across a cursed sword. This sword was known as the Sword of the Condemned, and it granted the wielder immense power. Using this power the witch summoned evil monsters that wreaked havoc all across Equestria. Eventually she was stopped by four ponies from a small village. Led by a powerful mage named Azure Sky, the four heroes caught the mage and sealed her away, but not before the mage cast one last spell sending the Sword of the Condemned far away, out of reach of anypony who would want to claim it."

"How are these stories related," Diamond Tiara asked.

"Well, Midnight was actually the goddess of darkness spoken of in the first story, and two of the heroes spoken of in the second story were not only Midnight, but Bayonet."

Apple Bloom was surprised to learn that. She wondered who the fourth hero was, and who the goddess of light might have been. She then had an idea and looked at Diamond Tiara, who was looking down seriously. Maybe there was something in those stories that connected itself to the weirdness that surrounded Diamond Tiara.

"Do ya know who the dark witch was?" Apple Bloom asked. When Twilight looked out her window seriously Apple Bloom got really afraid.

"I'm starting to get an idea," she stated, "why?"

"Um..." she looked at Diamond Tiara, who lightly shook her head, "Jus' curious, that's all. Weird stuff's been happenin an' Ah jus' wanted ta be prepared."

"I can understand that," Twilight said with a sigh, "If you have any other questions..."

"Naw, we're good, right?" Apple Bloom asked her friend, who nodded, "We'll be goin."

"Alright. Don't be a stranger Apple Bloom," Twilight said with a smile. Apple Bloom nodded and then walked out, Diamond Tiara following her closely.

"Apple Bloom, I'm scared," Diamond Tiara said when they were outside, "Twilight is the reincarnation of Midnight, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Apple Bloom said.

"And you're the reincarnation of Bayonet, right?"

"Ya thinking you might be the dark witch?" Apple Bloom asked. Diamond Tiara sighed for an answer, "Tiara, Ah don't know..."

"But my weird powers, the black outs, what happened at prom a few years ago... Apple Bloom, what if I really am-"

"If ya are then we'll deal with it tagether," Apple Bloom stated, but Diamond Tiara looked away.

"Deal with it? You mean by killing me?"

"What?! No, never! Yer mah best friend, Diamond Tiara, an' Ah'd never hurt ya. I remember durin the incident when Twilight turned evil. Applejack an' the others initially fought Twilight, but that only made things worse. Ah honestly think the only pony who did the _right_ thing was Trixie," Apple Bloom looked down in sadness, "She stood by Twilight when no one else did, not outta fear, or brainwashing. She followed Twilight outta sheer love an' devotion. Ah think it was her love that kept Twilight in the light, cause once Ah... killed her... Twilight lost it.

"Diamond, Trixie taught me a lesson that day. She taught me what true friendship was. She knew that Twilight was evil, and that she would be marked as a villain for helpin Twilight, but all she wanted was ta be by Twilight's side. She was a good pony, better than all of us, an' Ah wanna follow her example. No matter what happens, Ah'll watch over ya an' protect ya."

Diamond Tiara was brought to tears and she embraced Apple Bloom, "Even if we're far away?"

"Even if we're far away. You can count on me, alright?"

Diamond Tiara nodded, tears still streaming down her face. It warmed Apple Bloom's heart to feel her friend's joy. She was still afraid, but at least she was more at peace.

* * *

After walking Diamond Tiara back to her estate, Apple Bloom decided to walk over to Trixie's monument as well. She felt like she needed to talk to Trixie about some of her concernes, and sometimes she felt like Trixie was even listening to her.

When she got close to the monument, she saw a sight that shocked her. Two ponies standing in front of her monument. One was Octavia, but the other one a unicorn that Apple Bloom recognized. They had a really long light blue mane and tail, blue coat, and wearing a familiar hat and cape, and it looked like their Cutie Mark was a magic wand.

Nuh uh, Apple Bloom thought. It was impossible...

Apple Bloom ran over to the monument, but once she got there she noticed the pony was different. Their coat was darker, and they were bigger. Apple Bloom also noticed the pony's Cutie Mark was a wand surrounded by electricity. She stopped and marveled at how similar this pony was to Trixie.

The pony turned around and looked at Apple Bloom, at first shocked, but then they glared at her. Apple Bloom couldn't believe it. They looked so much like Trixie, but now that she got a good look at them she could tell this pony was a stallion despite the sort of feminine features.

This was scary.

"Um... hi," Apple Bloom said. The stallion gritted his teeth and looked like he was about to attack, but Octavia held out a hoof stopping him.

"I'm not going to stop you, but I'd advise against starting a fight here," Octavia said. The stallion growled, but then turned away.

"I'm going," he said trotting off past Apple Bloom, his dark red eyes actually piercing through her soul.

"You came to pay your respects?" Octavia asked Apple Bloom, who shook her head and looked at Octavia.

"Yeah, Ah knew Trixie really well. Ah sort of feel like it was mah fault she died."

"I can see why you'd think that," Octavia said with a sigh, surprising Apple Bloom a bit. That was dark, she thought.

"Um, if ya don't mind me askin, what were ya talkin to Twilight about?" Apple Bloom asked. Octavia looked down and laughed a bit, "Ah'm sorry if it ain't mah business. Ah jus-"

"No Apple Bloom, it's fine," Octavia said, "Actually, I get this feeling you and I will find our destinies intertwined in the near future."

"What does that-"

"The Princess of the Stars was helping me make sense of a few dreams I had," she met eyes with Apple Bloom, once again inducing an alluring feeling over Apple Bloom, "Have you ever had a destiny you were afraid of, yet couldn't run away from?"

"Y-yeah actually," Apple Bloom said, feeling both drawn to Octavia, yet repelled at the same time, "Eight years ago, but it turned out ta be okay. Sometimes ya gotta charge through, an' jus' trust it'll be alright."

"Charge through..." Octavia said to herself, "Thank you _so_ much, Apple Bloom," she said in a manner much like Rarity. In fact, Apple Bloom saw a lot of similarities between the two mares, though Octavia was actually even more sensual and mysterious, something odd in an Earth Pony.

Octavia sauntered over to Apple Bloom, who was trembling looking at the beautiful and mysterious mare. She was so close to Apple Bloom right now, any closer they'd be kissing.

"I hope to see you again _really_ soon, Apple Bloom," Octavia said sensually. Apple Bloom could manage nothing but a nod. Octavia gave a small laugh, and then walked away. Apple Bloom took one last look at the dark coated mare, her tail swishing back and forth as she trotted away. Why was Apple Bloom so drawn to this mare? Accept for the kiss she and Diamond Tiara shared in senior year, Apple Bloom had never questioned her sexuality, and she was still holding out for Lezard. That mare though, her aura was powerful. Apple Bloom was always a fan of Octavia's partially even styling her mane like Octavia's (harder though, as her mane was naturally curly), but what just happened was borderline _physical_ _attraction_.

How could a pony have such a strong aura?

Apple Bloom walked over to the monument and sat down. She didn't say anything. Instead, she just needed to feel the presence of someone dear. She wished she could cuddle up against Lezard, but that was something she'd have to wait two more years for.


	10. Chapter 10

You Deserve Happiness Too – 1 Year Remaining

_Diamond Tiara was looking around in fear, surrounded by flames. Where the flames came from she didn't know, nor did she know where she was._

_"No..." Diamond Tiara sobbed, "This won't happen... It won't!" something slowly crept out of the flames and began to approach her. Diamond Tiara stepped back from it, not sure what it was, but knowing that she didn't want it to touch her._

_"Help me..." she pleaded, "Don't let it get me... APPLE BLOOM! HELP!"_

Apple Bloom woke up immediately. That was the fifth dream like that she had this month. She had been thinking a lot about Diamond Tiara, but something about that dream was odd. It felt almost... real.

"Damn it..." Apple Bloom said to herself wiping the sweat from her forehead. Why was she seeing Diamond Tiara in her dreams?

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Um, yeah?"

"Good, yer awake," Applejack said from outside, "We were headin out ta visit Granny Smith's grave. Did ya wanna come?"

Apple Bloom thought about that. It _was_ the anniversary of her death, and if all went well, this would be the last time she'd be here for this in a while. She needed to see her friends later, but it wouldn't hurt to spend time with her family right now.

"Yeah, give me minute. I'll get ready," Apple Bloom called out.

"Great, we'll wait fer ya downstairs. Oh, Flim and Flam 're comin too."

Great, Apple Bloom thought rolling her eyes. It was great that Applejack was finally happy, but it was embarrassing sometimes with Flim and Flam now moved in.

After getting a shower and fixing her mane and tail like she wanted it, Apple Bloom trotted downstairs to see Flim and Flam waiting downstairs.

"Just as stunning as her older sister, right Flam?" Flim asked his brother.

"Absolutely, Flim," Flam said, "That Lezard fella's a lucky stallion having you waiting for him."

"Indeed he is."

"Ha ha," Apple Bloom said deadpanned, "Flattery will get ya'll nowhere with me. And think ya'll could keep it down at night? Some ponies actually like to _sleep_."

Flim and Flam looked down sheepishly, "It's not our fault Applejack's loud," Flam said.

"Though last night you did-" Flim was cut off by Apple Bloom raising her hoof.

"Whoa, Ah do NOT need ta know what ya'll do in that room! Speakin of which, where is that sistur of mine?!"

"Up here!" Applejack called out, now running down the stairs, "Sorry. Ah couldn't get mah mane lookin right."

"You look fine no matter what," Flim said.

"You could walk right out of bed and still be stunning," Flam added. Applejack gushed when they said that.

"Aw, you two know jus' what ta say to a filly," she said sweetly. Both brother walked over to Applejack and kissed her on the cheek, making Apple Bloom roll her eyes.

"Alright love birds, can we get movin? Ah bet Macintosh and Fluttershy 're already waitin fer us."

"Yer jus' jealous," Applejack said arrogantly, making Apple Bloom snort in response.

"Ah get mah stallion in another year, what do Ah have ta be jealous about?"

Applejack stuck her tongue at Apple Bloom, who shook her head and walked over to the door, picking up her hat in the process. As much as she complained about it, a happy Applejack was the best Applejack in her eyes.

It never took them long to walk to the graveyard, as the farm was really close. When they arrived there, they saw Macintosh and Fluttershy in the distance standing over the grave, a now seven year old Daisy standing behind her mother.

At first Apple Bloom thought they were praying, but when she got a good look at her brother's serious expression and how afraid the little pegasus filly looked, she got worried. Apple Bloom decided to run on ahead, immediately wishing she hadn't. The site she saw was horrible.

"Oh mah Celestia..." Apple Bloom said in horror. Fluttershy turned to Apple Bloom with a similar expression too.

"Apple Bloom..." Fluttershy said softly. Macintosh hadn't taken his eyes off of the grave. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Daisy said looking up at Fluttershy.

"Me too, honey," Fluttershy stated, "Me too."

Applejack chose that moment to run up to the grave too.

"Apple Bloom, what in tarnation-" Applejack gasped when she saw the grave herself. Flim and Flam ran up to her and looked horrified, poor Flim looked ready to throw up...

Looking at Granny Smith's now _dug_ _up_ and empty grave...

"Wh-what happened?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Don't know," Macintosh said seriously, "We just got here ourselves."

"Sick..." Flam said in disgust.

"Repulsive..." Flim added, once his stomach settled enough to speak.

"Applejack," Fluttershy said walking over to her traumatized sister-in-law, "Talk to me. Are you okay?"

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Applejack stuttered... before fainting. Thankfully Fluttershy and Flim caught her.

"Applejack!" Fluttershy cried out. As everypony gathered around Applejack making sure she was okay, all Apple Bloom could do was stare at the grave. What did this mean? Was this connected to her dreams?

* * *

"Necromancy," Silver Spoon said to Apple Bloom after examining the grave herself. Apple Bloom asked Silver Spoon to take a look at it, since she knew such weird stuff. Also, her psychokinesis abilities allowed her to scan areas to see if magic was used recently.

"Are ya serious?" Apple Bloom asked.

"These waves correspond with magic closely attuned with the dead. Whoever did this they intended to revive your grandmother."

This was wrong on _so _many levels. Apple Bloom had to stop herself from throwing up she was so upset, "Can ya tell if it was successful or not?"

Silver Spoon looked closely at the grave, analyzing it, but then shook her head, "Sorry Apple Bloom, but I can't. Whoever did this though was a pro at it. There was a lot of magic used here, I can tell you that."

"So there's a chance Granny Smith is walkin around out there as sum zombie?" Apple Bloom asked, turning away in disgust, "This is so screwed up..."

"If I could examine the grave for a few more days I might be able to learn something," Silver Spoon said, "The waves don't seem to me going anywhere for a while, so I should be able to get _some_ information."

"That's good. Ah at least need ta know," Apple Bloom said trotting off a bit, but then sitting on the ground and looking down, "Damn it all! Why is this happen now?!"

"Apple Bloom?" Silver Spoon asked sitting next to her friend.

"Ah'm supposed ta be movin ta Canterlot in a year, thinkin about mah future with Lezard, but between the dreams, this thing with Diamond Tiara, and now this! How can Ah leave now?!"

"You really feel strongly about him, don't you?" Silver Spoon asked.

"I never stopped lovin him," Apple Bloom admitted, tears now in her eyes, "But as Ah got older, mah feelins jus' got stronger. I need him, Silver Spoon. These days if Ah ain't thinkin 'bout Diamond Tiara or the farm, Ah'm thinkin 'bout _him_. But Ah can't leave now. Not with this."

"Apple Bloom no," Silver Spoon said, "You have to go. You said it yourself that you need him."

"But ya'll need _me_! Ah ain't gonna abandon ya'll because Ah'm in love!"

"Then what happens? Do you hope to find love somewhere else? Apple Bloom, you spent the last _nine years_ thinking about him preparing for the day you move to where he is. This is your dream. You can't turn your back on your dream _now_, not for anything. And what _if_ something happens? Will you be able to focus on helping anypony, being is turmoil because you passed up the chance at true love and happiness."

"Why should Ah be happy when everyone else is sufferin?"

"Because you _deserve_ it!" Apple Bloom looked at Silver Spoon in shock, "Don't think I forgot. Nine years ago we all almost _died_, but you saved everypony in Equestria. You're a hero, and you've done your part. Why shouldn't you get what you want?"

"Spoony..." Apple Bloom said softly.

"That was always the part of that day that hurt me, you know," Silver Spoon turned away, "I remember traveling with you, seeing you fight, suffer, and then learning that you had to possibly _die_ to protect us. I remember it all. I also remember everypony getting what they wanted in the end in one way or another, but _you_, the one who suffered the _most_, got nothing. If there's a god or goddess up there in Elysium right now, I would have cursed them for giving you such a horrible fate.

"You need to be with Lezard, Apple Bloom. You need to go to him and claim _your_ prize. In my opinion, you deserve everything. Even _now_ you're trying to sacrifice your own happiness for everyone else. That's amazing, Apple Bloom. _You're_ amazing. That's why you need to be on that train next year. You deserve happiness."

Apple Bloom sighed, "What about Diamond Tiara? Ah can't leave her."

"She has me, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo," Silver Spoon reasoned, "We can watch over her. Besides, that's another reason you need to go. Diamond Tiara said she wants this for you."

That actually did surprise Apple Bloom. Even _now_, Diamond Tiara still wanted Apple Bloom to go?

"But... why?" Apple Bloom asked.

"The same reason Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and I want you to go. We're your _friends_, and we want you to be happy. Diamond Tiara is difficult to understand sometimes, but when she cares about somepony, it shows... in its own weird way," Apple Bloom and Silver Spoon laughed, "You're the only pony she's genuine with."

"All the more reason Ah should stay."

"All the more reason why you should go. She wants you to be happy. Please Apple Bloom, don't give up on this."

Apple Bloom thought for a long time. She didn't want to turn away from her friends and family, but she couldn't bear the thought of not being with Lezard. The mere thought tore her heart to pieces. After a minute, she sighed and turned to Silver Spoon.

"Ya'll contact me the _second_ somethin happens, alright?"

"We will," Silver Spoon said smiling, "Definitely." The two friends hugged, but Apple Bloom held onto Silver Spoon longer than she usually would. It was starting to hit her now. She _was_ going to be leaving in a year.

After parting, Silver Spoon looked at Apple Bloom seriously, "Concerning Diamond Tiara, you said something about dreams?"

"Yeah," Apple Bloom said, now calming down, "Ah think Ah'm havin Diamond Tiara's dreams. Ah keep seein Diamond Tiara, but she's in danger, and she's callin out ta me. It don't feel like a dream though. Ah always feel like she's really screamin out ta me."

"You know, it's possible that you and Diamond Tiara are connected," Silver Spoon said, noting the confused look on Apple Bloom's face, "I've noticed that using psychokinesis we're able to feel each other's emotions sometimes, like how Sweetie Belle was able to tell when Scootaloo broke up with Speaker Box."

They could all feel it. In fact, recently Apple Bloom noticed that they were able to feel each other to certain degrees. Apple Bloom could feel both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo really well, it seemed like Sweetie Belle was able to feel Scootaloo pretty well (and possibly the other way around), Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara were in tuned with each other pretty well, to the point that Diamond Tiara could translate Silver Spoon's emotions (she was sort of drone at times), and Silver Spoon was always able to feel Apple Bloom.

_Everyone_ was able to feel Diamond Tiara, and pretty strongly too.

"Ya think mah ability ta feel Diamond Tiara is stronger than ya'll's?" Apple Bloom asked.

"If we assume that the amount felt is proportional to personal emotion, then it's possible. Like I said, she's only genuine with you. We're all able to get a sense of her feelings, but maybe you're able to actually _see _what she's feeling."

That scared Apple Bloom a bit. That meant she was terrified of _something_, but why wouldn't she tell anypony what it was? Whatever it was it had to be huge.

"Ah wish she'd talk ta me," Apple Bloom said, "She calls out ta me in the dream, askin me ta help her, but how can Ah help her if Ah don't know what I'm savin her from?"

"Did you ever think that maybe she doesn't know either?" Silver Spoon asked. Apple Bloom was about to say something, but she stopped after she looked at Silver Spoon's expression. She truly believed that to be the case. Apple Bloom had to think about it. Maybe she _wasn't_ sue of what she was afraid of.

"Think ya'll can look into that? Ah ain't gonna be here long enough, an' Ah need ta focus on helpin Applejack. This whole thing with Granny Smith has her real shook up."

"I understand. You can count on us, Apple Bloom. She's our friend too, after all."

That felt good, knowing that Silver Spoon was on the same page as her. It still felt weird leaving now, but at least she knew that Diamond Tiara was in good hooves.

* * *

When Apple Bloom got home, she saw Applejack sitting by herself in the living room. She looked like she had calmed down quite a bit, but she still had this weird expression on her face.

"Where's Flim an' Flam?" Apple Bloom asked, startling Applejack a bit.

"Oh, Apple Bloom," Applejack said breathing out in relief, "They're with Macintosh talkin to the Ponyville Guard. Fluttershy is here too helpin ta take care of things."

"That's good," Apple Bloom said sighing. What Applejack said next changed everything.

"She's thinkin 'bout movin in next year, since ya 'll be movin ta Canterlot."

Apple Bloom slowly turned to Applejack in shock, "Wait... yer still okay with me leavin?"

"Course," Applejack said as if it were obvious, "Yer a grown mare now," Applejack closed her eyes and smiled, "No, that's wrong. You've _been_ a grown mare for a long time, it's jus' now that Ah'm seein it. For the last nine years, you've actually been the one keepin me stable. Ah used ta try ta mother ya, an' be a guide to ya, but in the end, you were the one guidin me."

Applejack walked over to Apple Bloom and hugged her. She was being _so_ _weird_ right now to Apple Bloom.

"Applejack...? What's goin...?"

"When Ah was a filly, Ah left home ta find out where Ah belonged. That journey ended up leadin me back here. Ah'll admit, I partially hoped that you'd find yer place here, but that ain't the case, is it? No, yer place is wherever _he_ is," Applejack looked into Apple Blooms eyes with tears in her eyes, despite the smile on her face, "Even right now, yer thinkin of stayin here, but wantin ta be with him. Ah can see in yer eyes. Even with this new issue concerning Granny Smith's body, ya still wanna move ta Canterlot."

"Applejack..." Apple Bloom looked away in sadness. She felt so guilty, seeing how sad and scared Applejack was, and still planning on leaving.

"Ya feel horrible, don't ya?" Applejack asked Apple Bloom, not knowing how badly she pierced her heart, "Of course ya do. That's the kind of pony ya are. Always puttin others before yerself, even if yer in pain because of it. Yer a good pony, Apple Bloom, but if ya keep livin life like that you'll never find true happiness. Happiness comes from chasin yer dreams, especially the selfish ones.

"In all yer years alive, Ah've never seen ya make a truly selfish decision. Yeah, ya made mistakes, but all of 'em were started cause ya wanted ta either know yer special talent, or ya were tryin ta help somepony with a problem. That's good, but yer an' adult now, so ya gotta learn how ta be selfish. Ya ain't gotta stay here and watch over me, _Ah'm_ the one who's gotta get stronger. That way ya ain't gotta worry 'bout me over here."

"But yer mah sistur!" Apple Bloom sobbed, "Ah can't leave ya like this!"

"Ya have ta leave me, _jus'_ like this! Ya gotta go, so _Ah_ can become stronger!" Applejack shouted, crying herself. Apple Bloom noticed Fluttershy through her peripheral vision, but she stood at the door as to not bother their talk.

"Ah'm a weak pony, Apple Bloom," Applejack admitted through her tears, "When Twilight wus infected by the persona of Midnight, Ah took the easy way out. Ah overlooked mah place in her descent, and painted her as the villain, that way Ah could run away from mah own weakness. Ah always do that. Even when Granny Smith died. Rather than face mah weakness, Ah took it out on Macintosh, Fluttershy, worst of all, _you_. Ah need ta become stronger, but Ah can't do that if Ah got ya watchin over me," Applejack's sobs became more intense, "Please Apple Bloom, be selfish this time! Leave me alone so I'll have no choice but to get stronger!"

"Applejack..." Apple Bloom couldn't hold herself back any longer, and she embraced her older sister in a tight embrace.

"Ah love you... so much..." Applejack said in between sobs, "That's why Ah want ya ta be happy... So don't worry about me..."

Apple Bloom couldn't speak. All she could do was cry in her sister's forelegs. This was the closest they had ever been in a long time, and the happiest she had ever been.

Between the words of Applejack, and Silver Spoon, Apple Bloom could go in peace. Next year, she would go to him.

_Wait for me Lezard..._

_I'll be there soon..._


	11. Chapter 11

Revelations – The End

Now that the moment was finally here, she couldn't stop trembling. Sometimes she felt like this day would never come. Now that it was here, she could hardly believe it. Was she really about to do this? Was she really going to leave Ponyville?

Apple Bloom stepped downstairs to where Applejack and Fluttershy were waiting for her. As a matter of fact, _everyone_ was waiting for her. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Princess Twilight, Spike. Apple Bloom expected her friends were getting her luggage brought over to the train station.

"Here she is," Rainbow Dash said smiling.

"Ya'll came?" Apple Bloom asked in surprise.

"Uh, _yeah_," Pinkie Pie said, "Why wouldn't we?"

"This is a big day in your life," Fluttershy said, "We wanted to see you off."

"Thank ya," Apple Bloom asked, then looking around realizing the _one_ mare missing, "Where's Rarity?"

Everyone looked down seriously, scaring Apple Bloom a bit.

"She disappeared last night," Spike said, "No one knows where went."

"I'm sure she's okay though," Twilight said, "She took the Element of Generosity with her. Besides, this is supposed to be a happy day," she turned to Apple Bloom, "Don't worry, we'll take care of everything here. If anything happens though, we'll contact you, alright?"

Apple Bloom nodded. She started feeling a little guilty for leaving again, but one look from her older sister reminded her of her promise last year.

_Selfish_...

After a second, the door opened, and Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo walked in.

"Okay, everything is set up," Scootaloo said.

"All of your luggage is at the train station," Sweetie Belle added. Apple Bloom could tell she was distracted.

"Where are Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?" she asked, deciding not to bring the mood down.

"They're watching your bags," Sweetie Belle said, "Diamond Tiara said she wanted to escort you there, so she bought two tickets herself."

"Ah see," Apple Bloom knew that she also wanted to talk to her one more time. This wouldn't be good bye forever, but it _would_ be good bye.

"Well, this is it," Applejack said walking over to Apple Bloom, "Ya ready?"

Apple Bloom took a deep breath, and nodded, "Ah'm ready."

"Good luck, Apple Bloom," Fluttershy said, "We'll miss you."

"Ah'll miss ya'll," Apple Bloom said, "Good bye..."

Applejack and her friends all exchanged hugs. When she reached Spike she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. She's alright."

Spike nodded smiling gravely. He was really worried. Apple Bloom took one last look at everyone, and then stepped out with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Now that we're alone," Apple Bloom said as they walked over to Scootaloo's bike and carriage, "Are you okay Sweetie Belle?"

"I'm guessing they told you about Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked, getting a nod from Apple Bloom, "I'm fine. I'm a little concerned, but she'll be okay, I'm sure. Spike told me not to worry, and in the meantime Silver Spoon said she'd help me take care of Carousel Boutique."

"Oh, you and _Silver Spoon_, eh?" Scootaloo taunted as she helped Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom in the carriage, "You two have been spending an _awful_ amount of time together. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was something else going on."

Scootaloo went over to the bike to get it started, but both she and Apple Bloom got the same wave and looked at Sweetie Belle in shock.

"Oh mah stars! Sweetie Belle?!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"No way!" Scootaloo shouted, "You two?!"

"Nothing is certain yet," Sweetie Belle said blushing, "Her emotions are harder to read, so I don't even know how she feels about me. She and I are just... spending time together."

"But wait," Apple Bloom said as they started moving to the train station, "Back in high school you were the filly with a thousand boyfriends. Now ya like mares?"

"Ponies change as they get older," Sweetie Belle said, "Truth is, I looked at how devoted you were to Lezard, and I was jealous. I wanted to have someone that I loved like that."

"But Silver Spoon?" Scootaloo asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I don't know, it just sort of played out like that. I can't stop thinking about her," Sweetie Belle smiled, "I haven't told her anything, and she keeps her emotions so guarded I don't know what she thinks of me."

"Yeah, well you got my support," Scootaloo said with a sigh. Apple Bloom felt something in Scootaloo's heart, but she let it go. She looked over at Sweetie Belle, and saw guilt. Whatever she felt, Sweetie Belle might have felt it too.

* * *

After a few more minutes, they arrived at the train station. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were standing next to two large suitcases looked like they were having a serious conversation, but that wasn't what Apple Bloom was paying attention too.

She was looking at the _horn_ on Diamond Tiara's forehead.

"Hey!" Sweetie Belle called out, catching the attention of the two mares. Diamond Tiara said one last thing to Silver Spoon, and the two of them walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Silver Spoon said.

"I got our tickets," Diamond Tiara said cheerfully, Apple Bloom still unable to take her eyes off of Diamond Tiara. She _was_ an Earth Pony last time Apple Bloom saw her.

"Ah, great," Apple Bloom said snapping out of her daze. When Diamond Tiara handed Apple Bloom her ticket, she noticed her friend only had two other tickets, "Where are everyone else's?" she asked. Suddenly the air got really somber as all of her friends looked down. Then it hit her. Only Diamond Tiara was coming.

This would be the last time she would see Silver Spoon, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

"Girls..." Apple Bloom said turning to them, tears in her eyes.

"We all figured since you and Diamond Tiara are so close..." Sweetie Belle said slowly.

"It would only be appropriate that she get you situated," Silver Spoon added.

"That means..." Apple Bloom said slowly.

"Looks like this is the end," Scootaloo said with a smile. Apple Bloom could tell though, she was holding back tears too.

"We're going to miss you, Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle said, not even trying to hold in her tears anymore, "It's... not going to be... the same..." her sentence was cut off by her sobs. Silver Spoon walked over to her and nuzzled her.

Apple Bloom walked over to her friend and held her face up, "Ah'll write ya the second Ah get the chance."

Sweetie Belle nodded, and Silver Spoon stepped away knowing what would come next. She, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo hugged one last time. It started with them after all. It would only be fair that they get some time together. It wasn't always easy, but these two always had her back.

Apple Bloom then walked over to Silver Spoon, and hugged her tightly as well. When Apple Bloom had lost Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, Silver Spoon surprised her by staying by her side. She didn't think they would be so close, but Silver Spoon was a very loyal friend. Apple Bloom was so thankful to have Silver Spoon.

She looked over at Diamond Tiara. Out of all of them, Diamond Tiara was definitely the dearest one to her. She still didn't know what was going on with her, and right now wasn't the time to ask her. Yet she was surprised, because despite what was happening she looked so cheerful. Using their connection Apple Bloom could even tell that Diamond Tiara was genuinely happy.

And why was she a unicorn?!

The train to Canterlot arrived moments later. This was it. Her destiny was staring right at her.

Diamond walked over to Apple Bloom, "I'll put your luggage inside," she whispered into Apple Bloom's ear. Apple Bloom nodded and turned to her friends while Diamond Tiara used her psychokinesis to lift the suitcases.

"Well, this is it," Scootaloo said.

"Yeah..." Apple Bloom said softly.

"Good luck Apple Bloom," Silver Spoon said, "I hope you and Lezard are happy together."

"I hope to see you again soon," Sweetie Belle said through her sobs.

"Ya will, definitely," Apple Bloom stated. She gave her friends one last hug, and then turned around, "Ah love ya'll _so_ much..." Apple Bloom sobbed, "Good... bye..."

Apple Bloom ran into the train, the pain too much to bare that moment. Once inside she looked out a window at her friends one last time, the three of them waving to her. She waved to them through the window, unable to hold in her tears.

As the train started moving, Diamond Tiara walked up to her and nuzzled her comfortingly. By now she couldn't see her friends anymore, and she fell into Diamond Tiara's embrace.

"Ah didn't expect... it ta... hurt so much..." she sobbed. Diamond Tiara shushed her lovingly.

"It's okay, Apple Bloom," Diamond Tiara said soothingly, "Just let it out."

Diamond Tiara escorted Apple Bloom to the coach she reserved for her. Once there Apple Bloom calmed down enough to ask the question she meant to ask for a while.

"Since when were ya a unicorn?" Apple Bloom asked, making Diamond Tiara laugh loudly.

"Wow, is it that convincing?" Diamond Tiara asked, "Silver Spoon made it. It's synthetic, and meant to glow whenever I use my psychokinesis."

"Synthetic?" Apple Bloom asked looking at it closely. She had to look _really_ hard, but sure enough, it was fake.

"It's so I don't have to hide my psychokinesis as much. Of course I can't wear it around Ponyville where people recognize me, but in places like Canterlot, it's fine. I just pretend to be a unicorn."

"Ah see," Apple Bloom said nodding. That was a good idea. Leave it to Silver Spoon.

"Hey, Diamond Tiara?" Apple Bloom asked seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Are you goin ta be alright? Ya jus' seem so... _okay_ today."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Diamond Tiara asked, "My best friend is finally fulfilling her dream. You talked about this day for years, and now it's finally here. I couldn't possibly be happier for you."

"Diamond..." Apple Bloom looked down in sadness. She could feel it. There was a bit of sadness in Diamond Tiara's heart, but she was genuinely elated for Apple Bloom. Like this was a celebration for her as well.

"Ya know, Diamond Tiara, Ah never forgot what happened at Senior Prom," Apple Bloom stated. She felt Diamond Tiara's emotions pick up instantly. She knew that would get a reaction.

"You remember?" Diamond Tiara asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"Not everyday yer best friend confesses they're in love with ya," Apple Bloom said, "That's why Ah gotta know. How are ya so okay with this? When we were growin up, ya were sort of clingy ta me."

Diamond Tiara laughed a bit, "Yeah, I was."

"Honestly, you were one of the main reasons Ah was so skeptical of leavin. Ah worried about ya."

"You wanted... to stay?"

"Ah thought about it, especially after ya kissed me that day. Ah'll admit, Ah actually _did_ consider givin up an' jus' bein with you."

Diamond Tiara looked so shocked. She looked down and leaned into Apple Bloom, "If you had, I'd have to slap you."

That shocked Apple Bloom, "Um, beg yer pardon?"

"Apple Bloom, I didn't confess to you that day so you'd stay with me. Truth is, I had wanted to tell you all through high school. I just needed you to know how much I loved you. I knew how much you loved Lezard though, and like I said then, I never wanted to compete with that."

"You know what? Yer a great friend, Diamond Tiara," Apple Bloom said tightening the hug, "Ta think, when we were kids we couldn't stand each other."

"I know, right?" Diamond Tiara laughed, "Honestly, I don't even remember why I didn't like you then. It feels like we were always friends," Diamond Tiara tensed up, and Apple Bloom felt there was something on her mind.

"Diamond, what's wrong?"

"W-well, this could be the last time I see you... for a _long_ time... I was wondering... um..." Diamond Tiara was blushing, "I mean, do you think... before we get to Canterlot..."

Apple Bloom sighed and laughed, "Ya want another kiss, don't ya?"

"Please?" Diamond Tiara _asked_, looking into Apple Bloom's eyes, "I just want to express my love... one last time..."

This was truly a first. For as long as Apple Bloom had known her, Diamond Tiara had never really _asked_ for anything she wanted. Apple Bloom could tell though, she could feel it, so much it was unbearable. Diamond Tiara loved _her_ just as much as she loved Lezard. Knowing this, and knowing that her feelings for Lezard would never change, she took a deep breath and did something that shocked herself.

She pushed Diamond Tiara onto the seat, and looked into her eyes.

"We've got a good few hours till we arrive in Canterlot," Apple Bloom said, blushing herself, "Fer bein such a good friend all these years, Ah think this is the only way Ah can think of ta thank ya."

"Apple... Bloom..." Diamond Tiara breathed out.

"Ah still love Lezard, but Ah'll _always_ have a special place in mah heart for you," before she knew it, she was crying, "Let me know... _exactly_... how much ya love me..."

Diamond Tiara needed no more goading. She pulled Apple Bloom in, and the two young mares kissed passionately. She didn't know if it were possible to love _two_ ponies at the same time, but if it were, this made it official.

She loved Lezard _and_ Diamond Tiara...

* * *

Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom walked out of the the train together. They stood together for a long time, taking each other in. This was both the happiest moment _and_ saddest moment in Apple Bloom's life.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Yeah, Ah'll be fine. Ah'm gonna head to the fountain an' wait fer him," Apple Bloom explained, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine, Apple Bloom," Diamond Tiara stated, "My train is almost here, and... I got everything I wanted. I know how you feel. Even if you don't love me like you love him, it's enough to keep me going."

"Diamond?" Apple Bloom asked once she felt a sudden pain in her heart. Was Diamond Tiara...

"Go Apple Bloom," Diamond Tiara commanded with a smile, "Be with Lezard. Be happy. You deserve it."

The pain was getting worse. Something was wrong, but Diamond Tiara wouldn't tell her what. She was _guarding_ it.

"Diamond Tiara, Ah-"

Diamond Tiara playfully groaned and pushed Apple Bloom toward the exit, "Go _on_. Don't worry about me."

Apple Bloom was worried, and she could tell that Diamond Tiara knew. Their connection was so strong that they almost felt each other's emotions as if they were the _same_ pony at times. She wanted to stay, but Diamond Tiara refused to let her. She was too good of a friend.

"Alright, alright, Ah'm goin," Apple Bloom said turning to Diamond Tiara and hugging her again, "Good bye, Diamond Tiara."

"Good bye... Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom put her suitcases on a cart, and began pulling them as she left the train station. She took one last look at Diamond Tiara, who was waving happily to her, silently wishing her good luck. Did she save Diamond Tiara? She didn't know, nor would she find out now. She waved one last time, and then left the train station, leaving the last part of home behind.

Her heart was racing as she trotted to the fountain. She hadn't gotten a hotel, nor did she have a ticket going back to Ponyville. He _had_ to be there. Everything was riding on this. She was terrified. Would he be there? Did he succeed in getting here? Did he even still love her?

She saw the fountain in the distance. There were a few ponies there, but she wasn't close enough to tell if _he_ was there. Did she even do it right? What if she missed him? What if he thought she wasn't coming? What if he hadn't arrived yet? What if he _wasn't coming_?

These thoughts ran rapidly through her mind as she trotted forward. Would she even recognize him? It had been ten whole years. Was she remembering him right? Would he recognize _her_? What if she didn't look like she did when they met?

When she got closer though, she stopped. Everything stopped. She didn't even need to ask. There he was. Sitting on the side of the fountain reading a book. He looked _exactly_ like she remembered him. His mane cut short and straight, falling to the side of his face. Round wire framed glassed resting on his nose. Light brown coat. His garments were exactly the same too. Black and gold wizard garments, his Cutie Mark showing a magical circle that favored a clock.

He was there... and he was waiting for her...

"Le...zard..." Apple Bloom said softly, her breathing starting to pick up.

For a long while all she could do was stare at him. It all made sense now. _This_ was why she was here. For ten long years she lusted for him, having to suffer through being trapped in a child's body, full of desires and no way of releasing them. After a while she was able to express her desires in small ways, but her life started taking a weird turn as her friends and family were put in danger.

"Lezard..." she said louder, her body trembling with happiness, desire, _love_.

She thought back to the ponies she left behind. In particular she thought of her older sister Applejack and her friend Diamond Tiara. Both of them were suffering, yet here she was staring at the stallion of her dreams. She used to feel guilty, knowing how much pain the ponies around her were in and still dreaming about Lezard. Now though, that guilt was gone, and all she could think about was him.

"Lezard!" she was crying now. She hadn't moved, but she was unable to take her eyes off of him.

She had dreams about him almost every night. Dreams of them walking together, holding each other, kissing, nuzzling, even replaying the moment when they confessed their love for each other. At first Apple Bloom thought it was silly, love at first sight. Then she met Lezard, and it felt like everything stopped. She resisted at first, of course, but as her mind began to adjust itself to her body, she began to have powerful desires. Then _it_ happened. They confessed their feelings, and though Lezard did not take away her virginity then, he _did_ take away the last bit of her childhood.

"LEZARD!" she screamed out, tears flowing freely from her eyes. His ears perked up, and for a second he looked around until his eyes met her. He froze, and slowly stood up.

He _remembered_...

Apple Bloom didn't care about her luggage. She couldn't help herself. She galloped over to him as fast as she could, Lezard now smiling as he prepared for her. When they met up, he picked her up, spun her around happily, and then kissed her.

"I'm glad that I didn't miss you," he said, his voice just like she remembered it.

"Ya look jus' like ya did back then. Did ya-"

"Time travel, thanks to Princess Luna. It wasn't easy, but in only a few short years I was able to prepare a spell that would send me into the future. It _was_ a one way trip, but," he looked her up and down, "I think every reason to stay is right here."

Apple Bloom felt so hot right now. Was this how Applejack felt with Flim and Flam?

"This isn't another dream, right?" Apple Bloom asked, "Ah mean, it's really you this time?"

"This isn't a dream, I'm really here, and I'd love to pick up where we left off. Apple Bloom, there's something I need to share with you though. This year, I think it might be-"

Apple Bloom put a hoof over Lezard's mouth, "Lezard, Ah know. Somethin is gettin ready ta happen, but not right now. Ah've waited ten years fer this moment, an' Ah don't wanna wait a second longer. Ah want ya ta take me, an' make me yers, 'fore Ah wake up from this wonderful dream."

Lezard closed his eyes and smiled, "I suppose I should have thought of that. Very well, my house is close by, and I sealed it with a time spell so it was untouchable. Shall we go, m'lady?"

Apple Bloom nodded happily. The two of them walked over to her luggage and made their way to _their_ home.

* * *

"Hmph, the Chronomancer got to her first," the stallion watching them from a distance said, "Doesn't matter. The best laid plans, right?" he turned around and walked off, his black cape flowing in the wind.

"Worry not, _I'll_ avenge you... sister."

* * *

Diamond Tiara got out of her coach, wiping her tears. She had cried the whole train ride home. Thankfully Apple Bloom hadn't seen her break down, or she would have stayed.

"I hope he's everything you wanted," Diamond Tiara said, her voice cracking, "You deserve to be happy."

Before she could take a step out though, that gray Earth Pony, Octavia, walked past her. Their eyes met as she walked by, and Diamond Tiara got the strangest feeling looking at her. Her heart was racing, and all of a sudden, she wanted to run away. _Far_ away.

"Who is... that?" she asked.

* * *

"The hour of Dark Reckoning's revival is at hand. To prepare, we must find the Sword of the Condemned, which was stolen by the witch Morgana thousands of years ago. We must find the sword, and Dark Reckoning's daughter, Midnight.

"The Lunar Eclipse is approaching, and with it the key will have fully activated. Scarlet Gala, you have been extremely helpful in gaining members for our cause. Can I count on you to assist in stopping the Elements of Harmony too?"

A young mare with a green coat, a mane and tail so full and blond they almost looked white, and demonic red eyes walked over to the hooded stallion who was looking at the ocean.

"Of course, Master," she said lustfully, "Whatever ya need, Ah'd be more than happy ta provide."

She pressed herself against the hooded stallion, and closed her eyes in ecstacy as she nuzzled him.

* * *

"So... Ponyville is it?" the white alicorn said, her deep blue mane and tail flowing in the wind, "This is where Midnight is living currently, according to _her_ memories," the white alicorn looked at Carousel Boutique and looked down in sadness.

The white alicorn trotted into town, feeling the weight of the the sword and shield Cutie Mark on her flank, and remembering the life of the one who allowed her to reawaken. There would be time to work out the new feelings she had. Right now, she had a mission.

As the Guardian of Equestria.

* * *

Lezard wasted no time, and Apple Bloom wasn't complaining. When they got to Lezard's bedroom, Apple Bloom jumped on the bed, lying on her back as Lezard stood over her, both of them smiling and looking into each other's eyes.

"Are you scared?" Lezard asked.

"A little," Apple Bloom admitted, "Um... Ah saved mahself jus' fer ya, so..."

"I understand," Lezard said getting closer to the now blushing mare, "Are you sure you don't want to wait a little longer? We don't have to-"

"Ah'm sure," Apple Bloom said, "Ah wanna be yer mare _now_, 'fore anything happens."

"Well then," Lezard said, "I'll be gentle."

As Lezard began to kiss Apple Bloom passionately, it became clear that he had been wanting this for a while himself. After worrying about everyone else for so long, it felt good to be desired so much.

Ten years...

_Well_ worth the wait...

**Before the sequel, there's another story that I need to tell. It's currently up on fimfiction, and it's called Inner Demons: Fragments of Truth. I hope you enjoyed this story. I will be putting up Fragments of Truth here, and I will also be moving 10 Years over to fimfiction as well.**

**For those wondering what happened to Rarity at the end of this story, read Fragments of Truth. I warn you all, it's not a happy tale. I will stress it again, Rarity is one of my favorite characters.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
